


Wouldn't it be Loverly?

by HartwinMakethMan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff, Hartwin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe a pinch of Roxy/Merlin, Maybe angst, No dead Harry, SO MUCH HARTWIN, Smut, i don't really like angst, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartwinMakethMan/pseuds/HartwinMakethMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt dump from my blog! Will be expanding as more get filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It becomes a running joke at Kingsman to refer to Eggsy as Harry (now Arthur)'s "Boy". They only use it as a dumb, affectionate nickname because of the absurd sexual tension between the two agents, until one of Eggsy's missions goes terribly wrong and Harry goes and "lets off some steam" with deadly accuracy all over the organization that took his "Boy".

If you asked anyone in the Kingsman HQ at any given time where to find Agent Galahad, they were most likely to say "Arthur's office-- You might want to knock first, though.", maybe with a wink or knowing grin, but very rarely with any form of disdain. The running joke between agents was just that-- a good natured joke. But there was no known fact about any relationship between Harry and Eggsy, just the stifling sexual tension and near-constant flirting. It was the most common topic over tea, or on long flights to far away places. 

When Harry walked into HQ on one particular day, the sky was dark and gloomy, and English rain painted the windows. He shook his umbrella dry as he entered his office. He was about to close the heavy door and check the new files piled on his desk, when he heard a snippet of conversation. 

"There's the man now-- looks almost naked without his Boy hanging on him." 

"I think it's sweet," the other replied "do you reckon they'll ever get together?"

His boy? He didn't have a boy... But, he hadn't seen Eggsy since he left for the Kremlin three days ago. It was a dreadfully long time, and Harry downright despised going home to his empty bed every night--

"Is Arthur's Boy still in Russia?" a new voice joined the pair down the corridor, and Harry put two and two together in an instant that felt like an electric shock.   
He would forever deny the blush that spread to the tips of his ears at the nickname. He closed his door with a roll of his eyes, feeling particularly charitable and leaving his agents in peace. He had work to do, and if all went well, he would have his "boy" back home by nightfall.

The day was relatively uneventful, and Harry was finally settling in to his new role as Arthur. The paperwork for the current missions was done, and he was just checking in on the last active agent in the field: Eggsy. The glasses security feed was static-y and broken, but he looked to be in decent shape, engaging the target in conversation that edged closer to the intel they needed. Everything was going well. 

Until the feed suddenly shorted out, and Harry felt all feeling abandon him but blind panic. The glasses feed did not simply cut out. It was impossible without extreme force and knowledge of exactly where the camera was, which could only mean that Galahad was in serious danger, or already... Terror rose up his throat like bile, and he was just picking up his phone to get Merlin to fucking explain what this was, when the man stumbled-- actually stumbled-- into his office without even knocking. 

"Get the jet ready, Merlin." He rose from his seat without letting his old friend get a single word in, composing himself with a tight coil in his gut of not only fear for his lover, but a rabid anger at whoever had taken Eggsy. Buttoning his suit like dawning armor, Harry took swift, impatient strides to the door, umbrella in hand. "You can brief me on our way." 

\------------

"Get up the feed."

"Come on, Percival, how do you get this--?"

"Oh, bugger off, let me try!" 

Agents were crowding around the screen of the southeast lounge, intercepting the security feed on Arthur's glasses to make sure their youngest agent-- Arthur's Boy-- made it home. And maybe to watch all Hell break lose on the bastards niave enough to poke the beast that was Harry Hart. 

When Harry Hart was first training for Kingsman, everyone knew: he was not to be trifled with. He was calm, he was charming, and he was unassuming at first. But, his temper when threatened, and violent streak that detonated like a nuclear blast were legendary from day one through all of Kingsman's agents. And this was no exception. 

None of them ever stood a chance. 

Harry was so graceful, it was dizzying to watch. he dodged and bended, shot and skewered henchman after henchman like he was the principle dancer of some twisted ballet. The blood was everywhere, and one of the lens of his glasses was spattered with a red sheen. 

Then, Harry caught sight of Galahad. He was tied to a beam in the basement, stripped down to his briefs, spread out with his arms up hanging him from the ceiling. Purple bruises mottled his pale skin, and everyone in the lounge heard the sharp intake of breath that must have come from Arthur himself. 

"Eggsy?" he breathed, hurrying to the unconscious boy's side and cupping his cheek with tenderness so drastically different in its juxtaposition to the crumpled bodies of every other person in the room. The agents staring at the screen all waited with baited breath to see what would happen. No one saw this side of Arthur, and until this moment, their joke about Arthur's "Boy" had been just that: a joke. But, there was no doubt in their minds that there was more to it than that, watching their boss lower Eggsy back to the floor, massaging his shoulders and slowly laying them at his sides. They listened as he spoke gently to a disoriented Eggsy when he startled back awake, and his hoarse voice whispered "Harry?" like it was some sort of prayer. 

When they returned home, no one said a word about "Arthur's Boy". And no one ever saw that type of interaction between the two men again. But they didn't have to. Every look between Galahad and Arthur spoke for itself.


	2. PYG: Pretty Young Galahad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Once word's got out about the new Galahad being the hottest agent since Harry Hart himself, the other Knights start flocking to the shop to sneak a peek at the new agent. Roxy has been warning everyone to back off, because Harry will have their heads, but no one listens.

Word spread fast, and for a congregation of such "gentlemen (and ladies)", the agents of Kingsman flocked together very quickly at the rumors about the new Galahad. The rumors saying, of course, that he was an absolute fox. 

Roxy rolled her eyes as her new coworkers buzzed-- politely, over cups of tea-- about her best friend. Apparently, he was the best looking male Knight to come to the service since Harry Hart himself, and Roxy believed it. Eggsy was fit. She didn't think of him that way, not at all, but she'd be lying if she said that one of her first thoughts when she met him in training wasn't how beautiful he was. 

The Kingsman Knights, evidently, agreed with her. The tailor shop was quickly becoming overrun with agents trying to get a glimpse of Galahad in action. And Eggsy was being a right prick about it. 

He knew the effect he had and took full advantage. Nearly every time Roxy saw him, he was batting his eyelashes coyly, or bending low to pick up a pencil, letting his trousers hug his ass and she had to admit, he knew how to tease. Agents drooled over him like they'd never read a line of Emily Post, oggling him in his finely tailored suits, and all she and Merlin needed now was a bowl of popcorn for this show. 

The most fascinating thing, however, was definitely just how widespread Eggsy's spell had traveled. And how it was effecting people. Certain people. Namely, Harry Hart. 

It was painfully obvious-- since he'd returned and taken over as Arthur, especially-- that Eggsy's little scene was rubbing Harry the wrong way, some way. Every time he was able to see one of these flirtatious acts, his mild look would go steely and unreadable. On the really bad ones, she could swear he was jealous-- like when Percival, in a split second, and very poor decision, reached out and tucked a stray strand of Eggsy's hair back into his parted style in mid conversation. She hadn't even seen Arthur's face, but the next thing she knew, Percival was on his way to a deep cover mission in Siberia. He wasn't expected back until next July. It was really quite frightening, and Roxy, perched on Merlin's desk and thinking about the particular moment that morning on the way to HQ, finally asked what she hoped wasn't a stupid question. 

"Does Arthur fancy Eggsy?" 

He looked over at her with an impressed gaze. "Excellently observed, Lancelot. Yes, he most definitely does fancy our Galahad." he provided a dry smile "If only he would do something about it."

"Why doesn't he?" She asked, perking up at the news "Eggsy wants him, too. Never stops talking about it-- Well, when we're alone, that is."

"Our Harry has been working at Kingsman for near 28 years now. He was 20, he married himself to the job and has done nothing but work since. Eggsy is young-- uncomfortably young for Harry's gentlemanly sensibilities." he looked up from where he was hacking into the UN mainframe "Of course, he reverts to a school boy where Galahad is concerned-- the fate of Percival is evidence of that. If Eggsy made a move, he wouldn't be able to resist, gentleman or not." 

Roxy grinned an incredulous smile, thinking just how desparately her friend was mooning over his senior agent. 

"And, more good news: you are headed to the French Riviera. Galahad will be meeting you on the jet-- apparently, you have quite a bit to discuss." 

\------------ 

It was late. Eggsy was fresh off the plane from the Riviera, a little sun burnt on his cheeks despite having spent maybe a collective two hours outisde in the sun. 

HQ was largely empty when he and Lancelot landed, and he looked around, half hoping with fluttering nerves that Harry had already gone home. But, naturally, soft yellow lamplight shone through the bottom of the door. He sighed. Roxy swatted his ass, giving him a dangerous look when he turned around to look at her. 

Looks like he's doing this. 

It wasn't like he didn't want to-- Oh, did he want to-- but, even the certainty from Merlin and Roxy didn't completely convince him that Harry wouldn't reject him on the spot. Still, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" he opened the door and slipped into the warmly lit office, straightening his tie and schooling his expression to his most innocent. "Oh, Eggsy. I didn't know you were here-- France, if I'm correct?"

"I just got in, yeah." He stepped up to the big mahogany desk, unable to help the small smile that fixed itself on his face when Harry's eyes were on him. 

"So, are you enjoying your new position here at Kingsman?" he asked, filling the space, because he knew that Eggsy usuallt had nothing specific to say. He just came to talk. "I see you have been receiving a bit of attention from your fellow agents." There was something new in his voice when he said it, something cold and irritated, and it gave Eggsy a puff of confidence, his smile growing. 

"Yeah, I s'ppose. It's awful funny...." 

"Funny? You do seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Well, I'm just bidin' my time. See, I didn't really know what was happenin' at first. It was fuckin' wierd. But I caught on quick-- but, it's a bit disappointin', I guess..." he took a half a seat on the edge of the desk, and he watched Harry's eyes flicker to it for a moment. 

"Oh? What is?"

"The one I've been after the whole time just ain't takin' the bait." He hoped he was being obvious enough. It didn't seem to be so, though, as Harry's eyes got steely with a look he now knew was jealousy. Eggsy grinned. "At least, I thought he wasn't .'Til suddenly, agents were droppin' like flies, goin' on job after job.... Almost like you was tryin' to get 'em awway from somethin'. Or someone." He stood, slipping around the desk until he looked right down at Harry in his chair, a thin facade of calm only half hiding the deer in headlights look in his eyes. Eggsy winked, and sank slowly into Harry's lap. "Sending Percival off to bumfuck nowhere was not quite subtle, Arthur."

Harry just smirked, wrapping an arm around Eggsy's waist and every point of contact felt like fire. 

He'd never flirt with another agent.


	3. The Generation Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy has some sneaking suspicions about Harry's feelings for his father, back in the day. It's not a huge deal, until Harry has a slip of the tongue, and calls Eggsy the wrong name on a job.

It started small. Just an itty bitty thought in the back of his mind. 

Harry sure did take the death of Lee Unwin awfully hard. And, it made sense: he was Harry's recruit, he was Harry's responsibility, and Harry lost him. But, the look in his eye when Eggsy tried to mention him made him twinge with jealousy. He was jealous of his dead father's relationship with his lover. 

How fucked up and bizarre was that? 

When it got to be a real problem, it was on a mission in Baghdad, and it was so damn hot. Eggsy and Harry-- Galahad and Arthur in the field-- snuck along the side of the fortress on the outskirts of the city, guns drawn and suits all clean and pressed, despite the sand and hot desert wind. They were in pursuit of a dangerous Swiss engineer, seeking refuge in order to work in peace on the next level of the nuclear power. They had to move fast and quiet, dispatch the target and get out without sounding any alarms. Eggsy led the way, with Merlin guiding them through their ear pieces, and it wasn't long before they reached their first obstacle. 

The guards at the laboratory entrance were armed with serious hardware, sitting in a clump beside the door, focused on their card game. 

It was child's play. They were down to one man standing within a matter of moments, and Eggsy squared off with the man, goading him with a sly wink. He charged and Eggsy might have under estimated the potential for the dagger the man had pulled from his shoe. The shooting, burning pain of being stabbed wasn't entirely new to Eggsy, growing up with lots of blade wielding thugs in his neighborhood, but he had never experienced it like this. He gasped and gave a small cry, shoving the man away and aiming for a fresh assault when Harry dispatched his opponent for him in three short, well-practiced motions. He didn't waste time before turning on Eggsy. 

"Let's see it- where did he get you?" 

"What?" he was catching on a pinch slow, but Harry wasn't having it, pulling his arm away from his side and inspecting the blood tinged slit in Eggsy's jacket. He huffed out a short breath.

"You need to check for these things, Lancelot-- You're one of our best agents, you must be in top form--"

"Lancelot?" 

Harry looked like he was the one with the knife wound in that split second that he realized his mistake. And then there was the look again, a wistful mix of exhaustion and yearning and guilt. They needed to talk about this shit, as much as Eggsy hated the idea. 

But, they had a job to do.

\---------------

The plane ride home was silent. So was the walk back to Harry's house. He opened the door and held it for Eggsy like he always did, set his umbrella in its stand by the door, and went straight for the dark wood, crystal cabinet in the sitting room. The tumbler of scotch seemed to materialize in his hand, and he pushed up his glasses for a moment as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Sliding them back in place, he looked up at Eggsy. 

"Does the bandage suit you? It's not too tight, I hope." Harry asked with sincerity, looking at him with those kind eyes as if he expected them to just move on like that afternoon never even happened. "I apologize for my temper eariler, I was worried about you."

"Yeah? Me or 'Lancelot'?" he said before he could think to stop it. Harry looked like he'd been expecting it. He sipped his scotch. 

"Eggsy, I--"

"You what? Harry, I'm gonna ask you this question, an' tell me the truth, please: Did you love my father?" he didn't want to say it, and the words felt foreign in his mouth. Harry tensed just the slightest bit, but his expression didn't change at all from that sad, wary look that Eggsy was starting to hate. For a long minute, nothing was said. Eggsy took a shaky breath, staring the older man down, but he got impatient fast. "Ya know what? Forget it." He knew if he stayed he'd do something stupid: say something mean that he'd regret, punch the wall, cry. He couldn't do it. 

He slammed the door. It was very ungentlemanly-- he could practically hear Harry chastising him in his head and he hated himself for it-- and it pulled at the stitches in his side. His breath caught in his throat, from the tears welling in his eyes or the pain from his wound he didn't know. He just kept walking. 

He barely cleared the front garden before he heard the front door, or the footsteps behind him. 

"Eggsy, wait." His steps automatically stuttered, so used to listening to Harry, but forced himself to keep going a few more steps before he turned. 

The night air wrapped the two of them in the early autumn chill of London, and Eggsy suppressed a shiver, still dressed for Baghdad. Harry sighed when he looked at him, in the way that showed regret and guilt in his eyes. He looked tired, as tired as Eggsy felt. Harry clearly wanted to bridge the gap between them, shifting ever so slightly from foot to foot, but he kept his distance. He knew Eggsy didn't want to be touched right now. 

"I harbored some... wayward feelings for Lee Unwin. He was cunning, strong, and damn good at his job. But, I never acted on those feelings, nor did I love him. And then he died. For me, for Kingsman, for the greater good. And it was my fault-- quite like you didn't see that knife this afternoon, I didn't see the grenade all those years ago. No one did, until the target had already pulled the pin. It was my responsibility, as the senior agent, to have seen that and kept my team safe. Your father took the hit for my failure." he looked down at his oxfords, voice betraying only the slightest waver of tears. Harry took a deep, steadying breath and looked back up at Eggsy, and he could feel his anger melting away. He took a couple steps closer to the agent, still maintaining a space between them. "I love you, Eggsy. I need you in my life, and it has nothing to do with your family lineage, and everything to do with who you are. I'm sorry, that this made you uncomfortable, but please... I love you." Harry stepped in to him, and they were toe to toe, Harry gingerly reaching out and taking his hand in his. 

Eggsy sighed, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a hot shower, go to sleep with Harry warming the other side of the bed. Rising up on his toes, he pecked a kiss on the very tip of Harry's nose with a smirk. The older man chuckled, breaking into a grin and knowing he was forgiven. 

"Cheeky" he muttered, touching a fingertip under Eggsy's chin, and tilting his face up for a kiss. Eggsy smiled against lips. 

"There're worse things to be." He replied, letting Harry wrap his arm around the small of his back and lead him into the house.


	4. So Much for the Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A little possessive/protective Harry. A job undercover where a girl flirts with Eggsy and Harry gets jealous, but doesn't want Eggsy to know how he feels.

"Bonjourno. You look dreadfully tense, is my party not suiting you?" Eggsy supposed she was rather pretty, but maybe a bit old. She easily had half a decade on Harry. He smiled coyly, despite all of his interest being on the other side of the palazzo in an impeccable pinstripe suit. 

"Oh, I assure you, my mood has nothing to do with your party. It's truly lovely." He held out a hand to shake, taking hers and bringing it delicately to his lips "Henry Lorden. It's a pleasure to meet you, Signora Bonadonna." 

He and Harry were deep undercover, toppling a mafia family in southern Italy. Signora Rosella Bonadonna was the wife of the Don, and notorious for chatting up young, handsome men. Luckily (not really), Eggsy was both handsome and young, and prepared to play bait for the Don. They knew the moment he caught wind of his wife's desires for the posh Englishman in the corner, the Don would start quite the scene, giving Harry the cover he needed to get upstairs and into the bank statements in the safe. 

"How would a beautiful lady like yourself feel about a dance?" he proposed, already escorting her to the floor, and she smiled elegantly, blushing as he smiled at her. 

If he drank a few more martinis, squinted a bit and turned his head to the side, he could almost see a little of Harry in her face. She had soft brown hair with a slight touch of grey, a dry smirk, and a graceful air about her. It made his role a bit easier, and he wrapped a hand around her back, swaying to the smooth jazz of the party. 

Harry, however, sat at the other side of the vast hall with a death grip on his scotch glass, watching Eggsy dance. He could count every step, critique his form as he twirled the Signora around the floor, quietly getting the Don's attention. The senior agent tried to keep his mind on his task, and not on the soft sway of his protégé's hips or the hours of memories trying to teach that boy to dance like that. It was truly a feat that he hadn't trodden all over her toes. 

They'd spent hours with his hand around Eggsy's waist, maneuvering him to keep his elbows and shoulders in line, to keep on his weight on the balls of his feet, or step just a bit quickly on the downbeat. He had been warm and malleable in his arms by the end, and Harry tried to tamp down on the fluttering in his stomach at the very thought of it-- the scratch of he record player and sound of Eggsy's less than apologetic laughter while stepping on his foot again. 

Sometimes Harry just needed to hear that laugh.

The dance continued, and if Harry were any less than a gentleman he might have taken a swig off his scotch. Rosella was positively draped over Eggsy like some sort of barnacle. He humored her with grace, whispering in her ear with a sly smirk. Gauging by how her eyes widened, it something rather special, and Harry took deep breaths against the urge to shoot Rosella Bonadonna. 

"This is downright absurd, Arthur." Merlin's familiar expressionless accent filtered in through Harry's ear piece.

"I assure you, old friend, I haven't the slightest inclination as to what you're talking about." Harry responded through gritted teeth, 90% of his focus still on the couple slinking back to the bar after their dance. Her hand sat low on Eggsy's back, sliding and sliding just a bit lower, and Harry squeezed his glass so tight it might have cracked a bit.

"You need to take care of these feelings--" 

"And how would I go about doing that?" he snapped --very ungentlemanly-- as Rosella squeezed one of her damn claws over Eggsy's ass. 

"Well, for one, you can take a deep breath and focus on your mission." the exasperation in Merlin's voice was the closest thing to a slap upside the head he could give Harry right then. And Harry felt it. "And, of course, tell Eggsy how you feel."

"That would be deeply unprofessional, and highly inappropriate, Merlin."

"But wallowing in jealousy and suffocating in sexual tension are both so much more professional." Harry downed the last of his scotch, and scanned the room. And there was the Don, just as Rosella was leaning in to kiss Eggsy.

Harry had work to do. 

Clearing his head of the thoughts Merlin had so rudely put there, the agent sprang into action. Unaware-- or, in Eggsy's case, not caring-- the couple at the bar shared a passionate kiss, parting with quiet words. But, as whatever words left Eggsy's mouth, Harry was shocked as Rosella's face twisted in fury, and she smacked the agent clear across the face. The Don and his men were closing in fast on Eggsy, and fear for his fellow knight made Harry pause for a moment. And how far he'd fallen for this boy was suddenly very evident. Internally shaking himself, 

Harry slipped upstairs to do his job. Eggsy could handle himself, just like every other Kingsman agent. 

\---------------

The jet was silent. Eggsy had a cold compress against his cheek, but was otherwise was untouched through the mission. Harry had gotten the intel, and the Bonadonna dynasty was on its way to a tailspin in the coming months. 

"I meant to ask you, Eggsy: whatever could you have said in order to get slapped so hard?" Harry teased a little, smirking at his protege. 

"I... I called her the wrong name." he blushed, holding the compress away from his face and poking at the tender flesh of his cheek. Watching the younger man poke at his face, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes and sit down beside him. Pulling out his handkerchief, he wrapped the compress in it and pressed it gently against Eggsy's cheek himself. 

There was silence for a moment, until Harry asked, steadfastly ignoring what his own hands were doing "Well, what on Earth did you call her?"

He was quiet again, and Harry looked at him, only to see a flicker of nervousness in Eggsy's eyes. The younger man swallowed hard, and tentatively reached up, placing a hand over his senior agent's. 

"Harry."


	5. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry and Eggsy area couple, but Harry is less than good at expressing it in words. On a mission, Eggsy's target is a handsome billionaire who showers him with fluffy gifts and affection, and Harry gets jealous and possessive.

The night was calm and cool, and rain fell steadily outside as Harry and Eggsy stepped off the jet back in HQ. New York had been all well and good, but Harry was happy to be home. The mission had been a stressful one, and Eggsy shuddered a little with the chill of the rain. Harry wasted no time opening his trusted umbrella and wrapping an arm around Eggsy's back, holding the umbrella above the both of them as they left the tailor shop. 

Maybe he was holding Eggsy a bit tighter than usual, but Harry couldn't help it. 

Harry and Eggsy were new to the concept of their "relationship", adjusting to each other's boundaries and deciding what exactly they wanted. This was an easier process for some than for others. 

Eggsy was freely affectionate. Harry woke up in the mornings with the young man's head pillowed on his chest more often than not, he was always winking and smirking at him from across HQ, or visiting his office and sitting himself down on Harry's lap as if they weren't in the middle of their very serious jobs. All of this, however, Harry could handle, and truly enjoyed. It brought a glimpse of levity into the endless piles of paperwork that came with being the new Arthur, and a lap full of Eggsy is absolutely never something to complain about. What really got him, however, were the words. 

Harry had been raised in a hopelessly cold, distant family of aristocrats. It was definitely not to say that he wasn't loved as a child, but putting words to emotions other than cordial politeness had been a challenge from the moment he stepped out of polished marble halls and into the world of Kingsman: a world where words are the bread and butter of a mission, whether it be seduction, persuasion, or confrontation. He didn't receive the job as Galahad without being an incredibly fast learner. He adapted, he transformed. He thought he was over that particular boundary of his upbringing, until he met Eggsy. 

Eggsy spoke without inhibition-- and occasionally, without grammar-- and, of all the things one could say about Eggsy, you could never say that he was reserved in sharing how he felt about certain things. One of those things was Harry, and while he considered it an honor to be, he had never felt like such a fish out of water. He didn't quite know how to put a voice to "Love". It wasn't meant to get information, it wasn't confrontational, it wasn't even for the purpose of seduction, it was just love for the sake of love. Eggsy could perch on the edge of Harry's desk, play with his tie, and tell Harry how he feels over and over again. But Harry could never be quite sure how to respond without sounding like a blithering idiot.   
And then this job came along, and he realized quite suddenly that he needed to relearn love. 

Eggsy left about a month earlier than Harry, needing to take the time to gain the target's trust, and seduce the information out of him-- a billionaire tycoon on the Upper East Side of Manhattan Island. Kingsman leased a flat for him a block from the target, and Harry watched the progression through his glasses security feed. He was expecting a touch of jealousy while watching Eggsy seduce this man, but he wasn't expecting it to hit him like a speeding freight train. Merlin watched his old friend's hands clench into fists on his desk, a bit tighter with every simpering flattery the target whispered to his Eggsy, complete with wandering hands and a lecherous smile. 

It was worse, though, exponentially worse when he arrived in New York, walking into Eggsy's flat to see vase upon vase of roses and gift upon gift and love notes upon physically repulsive love notes. To Eggsy's credit, he looked wildly uncomfortable. 

Harry was quite proud of how he managed it. Like a true gentleman, he took a deep breath, and did his job. They completed the mission, and Eggsy was quick to dispose of all the downright offensive objects. By the time they were on the plane, Harry could convincingly pretend that he wasn't continuing to think about how a nameless billionaire was able to show Eggsy more feeling in one month than Harry felt he could ever put into words. 

Walking up the steps to Harry's house-- practically their house, seeing how rarely Eggsy left--he held open the door, a hand on the small of Eggsy's back, like a gentleman. He could almost still hear the forced cordial laughter and refined voices of his childhood estate as he got into bed that night, wrapping an arm around Eggsy as he cuddled close.

"I missed you, Harry." he said with a happy sigh, pressing a kiss to the pulsepoint under his jaw. Harry smiled and hummed in response before the frightening realization that this was it, this was the moment, he had to say it. 

"I love you, Eggsy." 

The young man tensed in his arms and Harry felt the shift. Eggsy pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned to look at him with an unreadable expression. His blue eyes were wide and shone in the dark of their bedroom, his lips were parted just the slightest bit, and his hair flopped down just a bit over his forehead. 

"Say it again." he breathed, a smile curving his mouth, and all of Harry's fears lifted in less than a second. He lifted up on his elbows and kissed Eggsy's smile. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He punctuated each with a kiss, and Eggsy laughed against his mouth, holding each other tighter and closer than they thought possible. 

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever found in his heart to say. And that was love.


	6. Don't Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry has a nightmare that Eggsy dies and wakes up panicking only to see his asleep beside him.

The church was humid and bright and loud. How these people managed to fool themselves into thinking they're mission was godly, he'd never understand. But, with the heat and the noise and light combined, he was prepared to do some pretty murderous things as well. He was tired, too, looking around and seeing person after person screaming their displeasures to God, yelling slurs about gays, and blacks, and Jews. 

"It's totally bonkers, ain't it?" 

He whipped his head around, seeing Eggsy's shit-eating grin beside him. Something was wrong, very very wrong. "What are you doing here? Eggsy, this is dangerous." The pretty boy, in his usual chav get up and sparkling eyes, threw his head back and laughed. Everything felt too vivid, like Harry was seeing in high definition, and the noises were getting louder, bouncing in his skull like a twisted pinball machine. "I'm getting you out of here." He stated, taking Eggsy's hand, and starting out of the pew.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" the woman beside him, between him and the aisle, questioned skeptically, stopping him mid step. 

He didn't have time to go through an interrogation. He tried to answer her question politely, only to be barred from the exit again. Hot anger boiled up in his stomach, and he squeezed Eggsy's hand in his behind him, trying to calm himself down. 

"I'm a catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black Jewish boyfriend, who works at a military abortion clinic. So hail Satan and have lovely afternoon, madam." He shoved past her shocked face, tugging Eggsy out of the pew. 

He thought "We'll be safe as soon as we reach that door" he exhaled a long, relieved breath. But it was just a touch too soon. 

A high pitched buzzing reached his ears, and suddenly he felt the most overwhelming wave of uncontrollable anger sweep over him. Eggsy's hand slipped out of his then, and something had to be wrong, because he couldn't even bring himself to care. Suddenly, there were angry American bigots on all sides, attacking him with murder in their eyes, and Harry watched through his own damn eyes as he ripped each adversary apart without a single shred of control. The blood was everywhere, the screaming was deafening, the calamity was all there was in this buzzing, terrifying world, and he could care less where Eggsy was. He forgot him entirely, and perhaps that was the worst part of the whole thing. 

When the buzzing began to fade, he was the last man standing for all he could see. Breathing hard and ready for a fight, Harry brandished the knife in his hand with deadly grace. He had just lost complete and utter control, and he shook, expecting an attacker from anyplace to appear.

So when he heard the hurried footsteps across the floor tiles behind him, he didn't think twice, lashing out with lethal accuracy that he had honed in years of practice at Kingsman. The cry that resulted and thud of a crumpling body sounded wrong somehow, and Harry felt a creeping fear take over and spread through his body. He turned around.

Eggsy was spattered with blood, eyes unseeing, bleeding from the wound Harry himself had just gouged into the side of his head. He was crumpled and lifeless and Harry couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Everything was numb with terror, overwhelming guilt chewed into him like a beast. When floor gave out and black swallowed his vision, he hoped he was dead too.

\-------------

He awoke with a gasp, bolting upright in bed, moonlight flooding the room and he had no clue where he was. All he could see was the blood, the empty eyes, of a beautiful boy on the floor of a Kentucky church, and he wanted to throw up. He trembled, saying "it was a dream, it was a dream" over and over again under his breath.   
It took all his courage to look over to the other side of the bed. 

The moonlight painted the planes of Eggsy's sleeping face with pale light and he looked peaceful, he looked so beautiful and alive and perfect. It didn't last, however, and his blue eyes creaked open from the commotion Harry had no doubt caused. The only person who was a lighter sleeper than Harry was Eggsy, and the boy sat up in bed when he caught a glimpse of Harry awake. 

" 'Arry?" he kneeled in front of him, putting a hand over his jaw, and the touch felt so unspeakably perfect. Harry pulled Eggsy tight and close to his chest, holding him, feeling the young heartbeat between them like it was music. 

It was quiet for a long while as Harry caught his breath, and Eggsy held him right back as the senior agent squeezed him close. 

"The church again?" He didn't need to answer, Harry knew. He wanted to, though, wanted to put words to the absolute horror to ensure it had all been a dream. But, a small, embarrassing whimper was all that came out when his mouth opened. Eggsy pressed a kiss to his throat. "I'm here. It ain't real. I'm right here with you...." He placed one of Harry's big hands on his bare chest, and the thump of his heartbeat filled Harry up, and he sighed, feeling grounded again. Eggsy was here. Eggsy would stay as long as Harry loved him. 

And Harry couldn't imagine not loving him.


	7. Twice the Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hartwin!AU with everything the same, except no Kingsman. Harry is a posh gentleman, and Eggsy is Eggsy. How does Eggsy fit in with the snooty English elite?

When Eggsy first got released from prison and saw his savior, he thought he would end up on his knees in an alley for his trouble. The posh gent reeked of high society, and Eggsy almost rolled his eyes at the sight of him. 

If you had told him then that the bloke with the umbrella would end up his lover, confidante, and best friend, he would have never believed it. Sometimes, he still woke up at night expecting that it was some beautiful dream. But, he was in his home-- the beautiful house Harry declared that he ought to move into with him a few months ago-- with Harry Hart sound asleep at his side. With a sigh of relief, he'd lay back and cuddle up against the other man's warm body, and even in his sleep, Harry would throw an arm over his back and hold him closer. 

It had been the purest of Cinderella stories, and Eggsy's head still swam when he dawned his own bespoke suit that particular evening, feeling a bit like a dream. 

"Eggsy, are you ready? We're just about fashionably late." Harry's distinguished voice floated through the bathroom door, and he took a deep breath to settle his nerves. 

"Ready when you are." he called, opening the door and starting down the stairs to meet Harry. He was halfway down when he saw that dewy eyed look Harry was staring at him with, and he paused. 

"You look so beautiful, my Love." he said sincerely, holding out his hand for him at the bottom of the stairs. Eggsy blushed, feeling the heat all the way up to his ears. He didn't think he'd ever get used to him saying it. 

The party that night was at a colleague's house. A right pompous git, from what Harry had told him (in more polite terms), and stepping onto Chester King's property, Eggsy realized he was more than a little out of his depth. It was a fucking manor. He lived on an estate like some sort of lord, and the moment he saw Eggsy, he felt like he was being cross examined. 

Stepping a mite closer to Harry, Eggsy tamped down his discomfort. Harry put a hand on the small of his back, taking him into the parlor and seeing a congregation of stuffy men in suits, milling about with martinis and tumblers of scotch. 

This was going to be a true disaster. 

It wasn't as if he had come tonight expecting acceptance from these upper crust monkeys, but maybe he hadn't quite prepared himself for the snoody stares and raised eyebrows. Harry wasn't exactly pleased to be there either, but they found a corner mostly away from the questioning eyes with a fascinating girl about Eggsy's age, named Roxy. She was Chester's great niece, but wasn't dreadfully fond of the old man. Eggsy was the closest to comfortable when he was between Roxy and Harry. 

A bald man with glasses and a dark sweater approached them by the liquor cart after about a half an hour of conversation. It was the first true smile Eggsy saw out of Harry the whole night. 

"Merlin"

"Pleasure to see you, Harry." the accent declared he was Scottish, and aside from Roxy, he was the first person to look at Eggsy and simply say "Who's this?" without any sneer or false pretenses. 

"This is Eggsy. Eggsy, this is David Merlin, we attended university together." Harry introduced, settling back down by Roxy. They continued talking with Merlin, who turned out to be one of the funniest people on the planet. 

However, it wasn't long before Chester himself came over, and things took a turn for the uncomfortable. 

"Harry, I'm afraid we haven't spoken yet this evening. Who is this..." he cleared his throat and focused his watery eyes on Eggsy, scanning him up and down "... lovely young gentleman?" 

"Chester, this is Eg--"

"Gary. Gary Unwin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." he stood, the name feeling foreign on his lips and it was even weirder to stand, holding out a hand to the old tortoise. 

He didn't shake it, leaving Eggsy standing awkwardly. The moment he had walked over, however, Eggsy noticed how the small group they had acquired all tensed a bit. Roxy looked like she'd swallowed a lemon, and Merlin, who had been smiling just a second ago, was completely stone faced. 

Harry stood up, putting a hand over the small of Eggsy's back. Chester pursed his lips at the two of them. "Honestly Harry, where did you pick this one up? He's half your age, and conducts himself like he was raised in a barn." 

"Well, since the night began, I'd say Eggsy has conducted himself like more of a gentleman than you have, Chester. Perhaps some new blood is wise, once in a while. It does no one any good to be so dreadfully set in one's ways that they can't see the world moving by them." Harry sipped the last of his scotch, setting down the tumbler. "However, I think it is about time for us to go. Thank you, Chester. It was a lovely evening." 

He kissed Eggsy on the temple, right in front of the stuffy old bastard, they bid their goodnights to Merlin and Roxy, who looked thoroughly pleased with what had happened, and left for the night. Chester was shell shocked and stared after them as they got in their car. 

Perhaps he didn't need to fit in. Eggsy and Harry got home only to burst into laughter, thinking about the look on the old man's face as Harry had kissed him. Their adrenaline soon dissolved into desperate kissing, holding each other tight and flush against each other. And even while he had rode Harry Hart like a two bit whore, Eggsy felt like more of a gentleman than Chester King would ever be.


	8. Let's See You Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: People seem to forget Eggsy's history in gymnastics. Ergo, that would make him pretty damn flexible. Let's have Harry stretch Eggsy in all sorts of ways ;)

If he'd known that this would be what he got for doing a back handspring on a mission, he'd definitely be working that bit in a lot more often. 

He felt the breath punch out of his lungs as Harry slammed him up against the wall, kissing the life out of him while palming his ass with greedy hands. God, Eggsy fucking loved Harry's hands. They were big and callused, with long fingers that could do amazing things, and they could work so bloody fast, Eggsy barely noticed his fly being undone. Harry kissed down his neck with a lack of precision that made Eggsy moan like a whore, his cock filling at the thought of Harry being that out of control, just for him. 

Hooking his legs around the senior agent's waist, he ground his ass desperately against Harry's cock. Speaking of things he loved about that man, dear Jesus, that cock was perfect-- long and thick, but still comfortable, still loving, and damn, did Eggsy love it right back. 

"Harry, 'Arry please..." he whispered, hoarse, in Harry's ear, his grip tightening in his soft brown hair. 

"Please what, my Love?" he growled back, catching his teeth on Eggsy's pulsepoint as he turned him away from the wall, dropping him down on the sofa. 

"Please, please.. I-I don' know..." he was reduced to babbling as Harry kneeled between his parted his legs, with those maddening hands teasingly rubbing the trouser fabric still on his thighs for some blasted reason. 

"Well, Eggsy," he drawled, leaning forward and pressing his tongue down Eggsy's throat, mapping the inside of his mouth "if you please, I would like to see just how flexible you are..." coaxing the younger man's hips up and drawing off his downright offensive trousers, taking his briefs with them. And then, with a positively filthy little smirk, he started pushing his knees further apart, further and further until Eggsy had to wrap his hands into a firm grip around ankles. He was completely and totally on display for his lover, and he was so hard it fucking ached. "Don't move those hands, please, Eggsy." Harry requested, lust sparkling in his eyes, but sounding a bit like he was reporting the weather.

And then Eggsy was sure something in his brain shorted out, because Harry fucking Hart was licking delicately at his exposed hole, and his cock gave a painful jerk at not being touched. He whined and whimpered, and God, he was babbling uselessly but Eggsy didn't care. Harry gave tiny kitten licks around the edge, and swiped long, broad stripes up to the base of his balls without a care in the world. Eggsy felt his knees trembling and his whole body shook when Harry took a slick finger and pressed it into Eggsy beside his tongue. Wiggling it inside, he stretched Eggsy out and started preparing him. Pushing back against the finger, Eggsy rolled his hips for any other sort of friction. 

"Now, now, Darling. Patience is a virtue." Harry whispered against the delicate skin of his inner thigh "You know I'll take good care of you." he crooked his finger without a single warning, pressing against Eggsy's prostate with unrelenting force and accuracy that made Eggsy see stars. The senior agent punctuated the addition of a second lubed finger with a sharp bite to his thigh, and the younger man practically sobbed.

Harry worked him up to three fingers, and Eggsy knew he wasn't quite prepared yet, but he couldn't help but beg, blathering on and on. He had no clue what he was saying anymore, only a litany of "Please please pleaseplease, Oh Harry. Do it, please please--" and Harry shushed him gently, still in his immaculate suit, glasses in place, and Eggsy briefly wondered if Merlin was getting full view of him spread out and screaming. He ignored how the thought made him thrust into the empty air and whine. 

When the fingers disappeared, Eggsy couldn't not cry out, clenching on air as he begged Harry for his cock, his own resting heavy and red against his stomach, still untouched. It was only a moment before the space was replaced with a blunt, slick head, however, and the high pitched sound Eggsy let out between his teeth was something he would never admit to, but damn, it was so bloody hot, Harry easing himself into him, splitting him open on his cock with his suit still on, not a hair out of place while Eggsy lay splayed out over the sofa. 

The first thrust brought fireworks behind Eggsy's eyes, and he knew it would be an embarrassing amount of time before he came. Harry took his time, letting Eggsy adjust to the ache of his girth before snapping back in, bottoming out and starting a deep, punishing rhythm. Eggsy was jolted by the force, crying out with his fingers gripping into his ankles so hard he knew he would probably bruise. His legs shook, and he would be feeling this for days. 

When the end came, he seized up, clenching Harry's cock in a vice grip and spurting stripes of white sticky cum up to his chin. Harry followed soon after, spilling into Eggsy with a final thrust, and a voiceless gasp. 

Breathing hard, Harry leaned down, kissing Eggsy with a softness that always made him melt. He sighed, taking his hands down from where they spread his legs. He'd forgotten that they had been there, that this wasn't a natural position. He cupped Harry's face with his clammy hands and kissed him over and over again, relearning how to breathe. 

Eventually, Harry slipped out of him, cleaning them both up and tucking himself back into his trousers. Tenderly, he placed his hands over Eggsy's cramping legs, massaging them until they came back to a natural position and after, just to keep his hands on him. Eggsy knew it, and let out a weak laugh. 

"And what are you laughing about?" Harry broke the blissful, dewy silence, trying for a moment to help Eggsy stand, before simply giving up and gathering him in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom. 

"I just.... you haven't even seen just how flexible I am, Mr. Hart." He chuckled, waiting for the water in the shower to warm, hobbling over to undo Harry's tie for him. Harry smirked at him.

"Oh? How so, agent Galahad?" 

Eggsy just winked at him, and undressed him before hopping into the shower.


	9. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy wants Harry to have dinner with his family, but Harry is nervous given their last meeting, and what their relationship may look like to her.

"I want you to meet my mum." Eggsy broke the silence of a quiet evening at home, coming out of the bathroom freshly showered, wearing nothing but pajama pants and towel drying his short hair. Harry looked up from the file on his tablet as the young man flopped down onto the bed beside him. "Nice and proper." He grinned, but looked nervous, blue eyes gazing up at Harry for approval. He wanted to give it to him, but the idea of seeing Michelle Unwin again, knowing what she would remember him for, and to see what he and Eggsy had.... He knew what she'd think. 

"Eggsy..." he started, about to remind his young lover that Harry had had to bear some terribly bad news the last time he and Mrs. Unwin had met, and it would definitely go poorly for her to know about the two of them, but he trailed off. She had to learn about them sometime, and it would break Eggsy's heart to lie to her. All he could do was sigh, reaching over and placing his tablet on the bedside table. "We can discuss this in the morning, my Love. Let's get some sleep." 

He was hoping Eggsy would just forget.

"Good, 'Cause we're meetin' her for dinner at 7 t'morrow." Eggsy said like an afterthought, switching off the lights and crawling under the covers next to Harry. 

\--------- 

Harry Hart was an ordinary man. He could do extraordinary things, yes: he could be brave and strong and such, he knew. But he was, by no means, immune to emotions like love or fear. He had looked down at Eggsy's sleeping form that morning, trying to conjure up an explanation for why he couldn't have dinner with his mother, something that wouldn't sound like an excuse. How would he ever explain to Michelle, after taking her husband away all those years ago and turning her life upside down, he was taking her son as well? He, a man twice Eggsy's age-- and a man that Michelle already hated, he was sure-- was in love with her young son. Harry felt the anxiety crawl up his throat, like his tie was too tight.

They arrived at the restaurant early, at Eggsy's excited insistance, and when they sat down in their secluded corner, Harry knew he had to provide the younger man with some sort of warning for the likely explosion that was about to happen.

"Eggsy, I have to tell you something I think you should be aware of, before your mother arrives." He took a deep breath and took Eggsy's hand on the table. "We've met. And, I'm afraid she does not have the best memories of me." Eggsy looked confused, lines furrowing his brow, and Harry took his hand off the younger man's, instead coming up to cup his cheek. "I--" 

"Oh, there you are, Eggsy! Could you have found a more hidden corner? Awful pretty place, though...." a woman's voice came closer, and Harry pulled his hand away with a sudden tug of anxiety in his gut. 

"Hey Mum." Eggsy recovered fast, plastering a smile on his face and they both stood like gentlemen when she approached, but Harry couldn't help but look at his shoes for a moment to collect himself. "This is who I wanted to introduce you to... This is Harry." He said and Harry smiled at the unmistakable pride in his tone, but it dissolved with record speed. Michelle's eyes widened with recognition and she drew in air like an inflating balloon. 

"You?! You're the one Eggsy talks about night an' noon-- Do you have any idea what this man did to your father?!" She hissed to Eggsy, fire in her blue eyes, lighting up their corner with fierce tension. Eggsy frowned, looking between Harry and his livid mother. 

"I was the one to deliver the news, after your father was killed in action... not fond memories, Eggsy." he murmured, pleading with his eyes, because he had been just about to tell him that, and this was not how he'd wanted Eggsy to learn. "Mrs. Unwin--"

"Don't. How'd poor Eggsy get mixed up with you, eh? You gonna take him, too?" 

"Mum, please!" Eggsy cut in, holding his mother back. Harry simply stood there facing the onslaught of words, knowing there was really nothing else to do."We'll explain what we can, just sit. Please. Let's talk." 

"Yeah, explain 'what you can'. He won't explain a damn thing-- hands me a coin and a promise like he didn't just uproot my life..." she spat the words with venom at Harry, but she sat like her son asked. Eggsy sighed for the sake of his small victory, shooting Harry a tiny half smile before they both sat down with her. 

There was silence as the waiter took their drink orders, and Harry sat a carefully measured distance from Eggsy, as much as he wanted to wrap the boy close and feel a little bit less shaken. But, Michelle was on a war path, and if- when- she learned about that, Harry did not look forward to it. He would savor the moments before she had another reason to explode. 

"So. Explaining?" she prompted, sipping at her water. 

"Mum, that 'coin' that Harry gave you, it got me outta jail. Harry saved me-- in every way. He sprung me out when I crashed Dean's car, he... he gave me a job. That I can't talk about, but--"

"Neither could your dad. Neither could he," she gestured at Harry "when he brought him home in a box." 

"Stop it, Mum. I'll be okay-- please, I'm tellin' you what I can." he took a deep breath then, and Harry knew what was coming. "An' then, somethin' amazing happened, Mum. I... I think-- I know I'm in love with him. Harry and I've been livin' together, an' it can be hard, with this bloody job, but--"

"Eggsy. Eggsy..." Michelle looked overwhelmed, sipping her water nervously, and propping her head up on her hand like she just couldn't hold it up anymore. "Him? One day he'll bring you home to me an' Daisy in a pine box, and I..." she shook her head, trailing off. And then she sighed, like all the fight flooded out of her at once. Harry held his breath, knowing how it would destroy Eggsy to lose his mother, in any way, and he was prepared to speak up, do anything to defend his lover's choices when Michelle looked back up and met her son's gaze. "I can't do a damn thing to stop you, can I?" 

He looked to Eggsy, and gentlemanly principles be damned, he took the boy's hand. The younger man was brimming with tears, staring at his mother pleadingly, and it broke Harry's heart to see. Eggsy broke the gaze, meeting Harry's eyes with a watery smile that the senior agent tried to return. He looked back at Michelle and nodded. 

She looked back and forth between them for a long moment, and then she smiled. 

"Alright, Baby. You take care of yourself-- you 'n I both know you don't need anybody else too. But, you." she looked at Harry with unwavering blue eyes that were just like her son's and took a deep breath "You look after 'im anyway." 

He couldn't but grin, just from the sheer relief alone, squeezing Eggsy's hand as the younger man slid closer to him, wiping his eyes and laughing happily. 

"Now, who's hungry?" Michelle grinned, and Harry felt, somehow, lighter.


	10. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy is trying to deal with the shame and memories of his past.

It had been a long time since Eggsy could sleep.

When he was young, it had been different. Mum and Dad slept across the hall, and the monsters in his seven year old closet could be cured by a simple check by Michelle and tugging his covers just a touch closer to his chin. The days were lighter and happier. If he thought for a moment-- really focused-- he could even remember what his Dad had looked like.

It got harder to sleep, however, as he got older and older. After Harry showed up at their door and broke the news that his father was killed mysteriously in action, Eggsy would stay up late into the nights, listening to his Mum sobbing in her empty bed across the hall. Sometimes, he'd pad into her room with his little bare feet and curl up next to her, letting her hold him close until she cried herself to sleep. But sometimes he'd just stare at the ceiling of his little room, and listen. He figured, if Mum couldn't sleep, he shouldn't either. They'd do this together, until Daddy got home.

By the time he got used to the fact that it was just him and Michelle, he was growing up fast, working his days into a rhythm of waking up his mum, making toast and tea, going to school and not sleeping though his classes, and coming home to do his homework until Michelle got home from her job of the month. The nights, however, became a whole other beast.   
It wasn't that he wanted to do it, per say. But, he felt the need to pull his own weight. His mother worked all hours, snoring into her tea every morning from her late shift. Eggsy needed to provide, he had to help his mum out with the steep and ever climbing bills. Then, maybe she'd smile again. 

So, he'd dawn his slouchiest jeans and tightest t shirt, and make the long, shameful walk to Smith Street in the dwindling twilight. It wasn't that he was ashamed of providing for his mother, of learning interesting things about the flexibility of his sexual preferences. Eggsy thought it was a waste of energy to dwell on the means that justified the ends. He needed the money. And once the drugs got involved, it only meant more money for their apartment, for food. Michelle wouldn't notice the stains on the knees of his jeans from kneeling in the alleyways, she was too tired and worn to question much of anything anymore. That scared Eggsy, he needed her to have the energy to actively care again. And he brought home pounds and pounds, so his mother could sleep. 

He ignored how tired he was. Pretended he couldn't feel the tug on his eyelids during classes, or see the pitying looks from his teachers and concern of his friends. He had a job to do. He had a mission to graduate, to provide for his mother, make her smile and make her proud. 

When Dean entered the picture, Eggsy had been home from the Marines for barely a month. He would never fully get over the guilt of how he'd encouraged her to pursue him. He'd thought, maybe he could go back, rejoin the Corps, if his mother found someone. Dean seemed like just the guy, and Eggsy smiled when he shook his hand. 

He supposed it was naïve, to not think for a second that he wasn't a good guy. 

But, he couldn't sleep anymore, waking up in the middle of the night to shouts and yelling and a sudden smack filling the air. He started planning for Dean's outbursts, following him to his pub of choice and watching, gauging the potential for violence on a day to day basis. He put himself in the way of his stepfather's warpath, especially once Mum got pregnant, and after Daisy was born. With his girls locked safely in his bedroom, Eggsy would wait patiently for the beating of the night. But, he was never safe. Not in his house, not in his bed, not in this life. 

He didn't sleep. 

During training, when the world went upside down and Harry Hart came gliding back into his life like some twisted Fairy Godmother that he wierdly wanted to bang, it was Eggsy's worst nightmare. 

Dormitories. 

Dormitories full of pricks like Charlie and Digby, who lived to keep Eggsy on edge. Without Roxy and JB, he would've passed out from sleep deprivation. And he almost did, catching Merlin's attention and getting the older agent looking out for him too. It was the closest to safe that Eggsy had felt since Dean married his mum. 

Now, he supposed he should be comfortable. He should be able to sleep like the dead, now that Harry was warming the other side of the bed, wrapping Eggsy in the safety and love he craved. But, he just couldn't relax. 

He sat in the oversized armchair by the window in Harry's bedroom, wearing nothing but one of the senior agent's red Kingsman robes, watching the moon pass through the sky over London. He couldn't lay down, he was sick of dozing without any real rest, but he was so tired. Hand propping up his head, he just focused on breathing, telling himself like a mantra that everyone was safe. Mum and Daisy were back at Eggsy's house, Dean didn't know where they were. Eggsy was in Harry's house, and there was no safer place in the world. 

Suddenly feeling every muscle tense in him, Eggsy huffed a frustrated breath, cradling his head in his hands and rubbing at his exhausted eyes.

"Eggsy?" Harry's voice was rough with sleep, but the sound was unexpected enough for Eggsy to flinch away, instinctively shielding his face. He could hear the bed springs as Harry got up and crept over to the boy curled in the chair. He took deep breaths as Harry knelt in front of him, gently wrapping his big hands around Eggsy's wrists, pulling his eyes away from his face. "Eggsy, what's wrong?"

What was wrong? Was anything wrong? 

"I... I don't know." he whispered, and he didn't mean it to sound as desparate as it did. "Nothing. I just... I couldn' sleep. You scared me 's all." He looked at his hands, and where Harry had started running his fingers over the tender undersides of his wrists. 

"Everyone's taken care of, Eggsy. Everybody is safe and sleeping-- as they should be." he smiled softly, and the moonlight made him almost glow. It made Eggsy want to melt into him and disappear. Harry stood, then, still holding tenderly to the younger man's wrists and tugging him a little. "Let somebody take care of you. With your permission, of course, I would like to be the one to do that." 

Getting back into bed, under the covers and into Harry's waiting arms, Eggsy pressed himself close and inhaled Harry's scent of cinnamon and earl grey and dryer sheets. It felt like the first real breath Eggsy had taken all night. The senior agent hummed with contentment, carding his fingers through the younger man's hair. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

"It?" he asked it as a formality, and Harry knew that, but humored him anyway.

"What is bothering you." he replied mildly. 

He took a long moment, wondering if he even wanted to talk, if it would help, if anything could possibly make this better. He sighed. 

"I guess 'm just waitin' for somethin' to go wrong." he whispered it "I never had it this good 'n had it last...." 

It was silent for a long time, and Eggsy listened to Harry's heartbeat under his ear as the gentle waves of relaxation rolled over him while Harry threaded his hair between his fingers. 

"Eggsy, you know I won't make any promises I can't keep. But I can guarantee you that I will not ever leave you, not while I have a say in it. And, you will never be forced back to the way things were before. That will never be yours or your family's life again." he dropped a kiss to the top of Eggsy's head, but it wasn't enough, and Eggsy leaned up and tenderly pressed their lips together, feeling sleep creeping up to his mind and slowing him down. He felt comfortable, at peace and relaxed. 

He laid his head back down on Harry's heartbeat and let himself drift, and finally slept.


	11. Teach You a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angry Sex and a cheeky Eggsy

“You must promise me, Eggsy, that you will never do that again.” Harry’s voice was an expressionless, low growl, even while he had Eggsy pinned to the hotel room wall. 

"It saved your ass, ‘way I saw it.” the younger man replied with a shit-eating grin, knowing what was coming and feeling himself hardening against the undercover costume he’d been so against before— until he saw his lover’s eyes go dark at the lacy violet boyshorts. Harry’s hands were caging him against the wall on the sides of his head, and his brown eyes were hard and fiery. He wanted Eggsy to know he was angry, that he’d made a rash decision and jeopardized himself for Harry’s sake— something that was never okay for the senior agent. But Eggsy saw the jealousy in his face, read it in the hard line of his mouth and the way his breathing was the slightest bit ragged. He couldn’t wipe the smile away, hooking his leg around Harry’s hip, wrapping his hands around the other man’s wrists. 

“Eggsy, don’t you dare. This is serious, and you will obey me this time. It’s unacceptable to simply throw yourself into the lap of our target as a distraction—” 

Eggsy cut him off, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Yessir.” He whispered into the other man’s skin, watching his lips twitch out of his angry facade and smirking as enticingly as he could. “But, I was undercover in a strip club… If you wanted a private dance, Harry, all you had to do was ask.” 

He could pinpoint the exact moment that the tension in Harry snapped and he let go. He let out a long, deep breath, hissing through his teeth. And he slammed Eggsy against the wall of their borrowed room, gripping his wrists tight over his head, and Eggsy found himself hoping it would bruise later. He loved a reminder of Harry losing control for him. 

He groaned obscenely around Harry’s tongue as it plunged down his throat, and he traced one large, strong hand teasingly down the length of his ribcage to his ass. Harry squeezed, and Eggsy wrapped both his legs around the older man’s waist, pulling him flush against his cock and lace-clad asshole. Harry was hard enough to mine diamonds with the line of his dick grinding against Eggsy with the most delicious friction. 

” ‘Arry, Harry….“ He babbled, rubbing himself desparately against him, Harry bit down onto the column of his throat by way of an answer, letting Eggsy bring his arms down on Harry’s shoulders, holding himself up while the senior agent furiously torn down the lacy panties and pulled his cock out of his trousers. He jacked himself a few times, and lifted his fingers to Eggsy’s slack lips. 

"Suck.” he growled, and Eggsy didn’t waste time, slicking Harry’s long fingers with his saliva, twirling his tongue and bobbing his head until the man was panting. 

Harry prepared him with the speed and dexterity of a Kingsman, stretching his digits and scissoring Eggsy’s hole, crooking his fingers into his prostate on every thrust. Eggsy couldn’t focus on anything but the thick intrusion of his lover’s fingers and the burning stretch as he rolled his hips shamelessly. 

When Harry eased the head of his cock into him, Eggsy let out a keening whine, tightening his legs around the other man’s waist to pull him in faster, but the moment he tried, the agent pulled away. Eggsy could cry, he was a moment away from sobbing out loud, when Harry shoved away from the wall and carried the younger man across the room and dropping him on the hotel desk. Before Eggsy could even open his mouth, Harry spun him around and bent him over the wood, putting his ass on magnificent display. 

“Let’s see if we can’t learn a lesson about disobedience, Eggsy.” 

And he bottomed out in one go. 

Eggsy wailed, digging his nails into the wood of the desk with nowhere to shy away from the older man’s brutal thrusts, jolting him into the edge of the desk, with Harry’s hands bruising his hips. 

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, his cock bouncing uselessly, untouched and achingly hard. Harry folded himself over Eggsy’s naked back, pressing biting, rough kisses to his shoulders. He knew when Harry would come, the stutter in his hips and the erratic slide out of rhythm. Eggsy clenched around his cock, milking him with a litany of “Oh oh oh OH” as Harry snapped his hips and stilled, stretching Eggsy and pressed in to the hilt. He felt the sticky heat filling his hole and sighed with the pleasure of being stuffed by his lover. 

He’d forgotten his own cock, until Harry’s hand slid under the desk and slid up and down his length one, two, three times, before he sank his teeth into the juncture of Eggsy’s shoulder and neck. 

Eggsy went blind with his orgasm, trembling for several long minutes before he could see and feel and breath again. Harry was pressing soft kisses down his spine and where he’d left a dark purple imprint of his teeth, sliding out of Eggsy and helping him to stand. Eggsy leaned bonelessly against his chest, and Harry held him close, the fabric of his suit rubbing his overstimulated, tingling skin. 

He took what little energy he had and pressed his lips tenderly against his lover’s, letting Harry run his hands along his ribs and stomach. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” the Scottish accent crackled through their earpieces at the same time, breaking the silence like shattering glass. “Get in the jet, and don’t you dare look me in the eye for a week.” 

The heat of Eggsy’s blush was only comparable to Harry’s wide eyed look. Merlin huffed over the line. And Eggsy didn’t need an incentive to not look the man in the eye as they got on the plane for the long ride home.


	12. A Bottle of Chilled Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Backstory of why Eggsy was able to tell the champagne was drugged and Roxy and Charlie couldn't   
> (WARNING: may be triggering, mentions of sexual assault and date rape)

The world was saved. Harry was back. Roxy was Lancelot. 

She couldn’t think about it without a stupid grin on her face. And Eggsy took up the mantle of Galahad, now that Harry was Arthur. She was happy for her friend— he needed this job. Not that she knew much about his past, but she knew he wasn’t exactly rich. And if the months of fitful sleep and nightmares during training were anything to go by, the money had been the least of his problems. Roxy didn’t want to pry, but something was bugging her. 

One evening, the two of them off duty for the night, they went back to her place and just ordered a pizza and settled in with a couple of beers. They needed the break, and Roxy loved the rough hewn wit and mystery of her new friend. It was safe to say they’d bonded over the end of the world, and Eggsy was almost a brother. 

So she figured, Fuck it, and asked the damn question a few pints into the night. 

“Eggs?” he looked up with a mouth full of pizza and she smiled because he was just as adorable while being so properly disgusting. “How’d you know the taste of champagne so well? When we were drugged during training, Charlie thought you were trying to get the girl to talk to you, but you knew something was up. How’d you know?” 

For a moment, she thought she’d gone too far. Eggsy paled, swallowing hard around his bite of pizza and washing it down with a swig of his beer. She started to backtrack and apologize, when Eggsy shook his head to stop her. 

“No no, Rox. It’s okay…” he smiled wryly, running a hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. “I, um, I don’t have much experience wit’ champagne. It was the drugs, I tasted.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. He wasn’t even looking at her anymore, and Roxy had a bad feeling about this, scooting closer to him on the sofa. 

"Eggsy, those drugs are supposed to be tasteless. How did you…?” And then the smoke cleared in her mind, and she knew what happened. “Eggs, you… You’ve been drugged before.” 

Eggsy chewed his lip and tilted his head back when he took a long pull on his beer bottle. 

“You don’t have to tell—”

“It’s a’right, Rox. I’ll tell you if you want.” She stayed silent, waiting for Eggsy to collect himself and say something. She watched him as he carefully thought of how to start the story, taking a deep breath. “I was bein’ stupid… I was, um, it was a while back, I was ‘bout 16. Mum’d just started seein’ Dean, and things had been lookin’ up for a bit. She seemed happy. Or, happier than when she did nothing but work and miss my dad. But, it didn’t last. Dean was draining us financially, and he an’ Mum could scream for hours at each other. 

"I was out. Um, bills were pilin’ up, and Dean wasn’t doin’ nothin’ to help, so I started doin’ some odd jobs. Which meant dealin’, walkin’ Smith Street, anything…. And I was in this club, I snuck in the back, hoping to get some business without standin’ on that damn corner.” he rubbed a hand down his face, and tore his gaze away from his beer to look at her fiercely. “Y’ can’t tell nobody, Rox. I ain’t even told Harry yet….”

She nodded, forcing her head to move while it felt like she was made of stone. “Y-yeah, Eggs. It’s okay…” Roxy was lost for any real words, just talking back to answer her friend. She reached out, suddenly needing to hold onto him some way, because she didn’t have to be a genius to see where this was going, and it made Roxy want to throw up. Her little hand wrapped over his bigger one, and he gave the gesture a sad smile. 

"Well, I was chattin’ up this gnarly old bloke, and he bought me a drink. He was loaded and I knew gettin’ him would score a good pay, so I took a couple sips. It was a bit bitter— given, it was booze, an’ I figured that was why. But, it hit me hard. I was out in fifteen minutes.” He swallowed hard, and got a new beer, the slightest tremor in his hand as he opened it. “W-woke up in some smarmy motel.. He’d given me too much, stupid bastard. That was why I tasted it. It was a day ‘n a half later… and he’d used me the whole time….” his voice hitched at the end and Roxy felt the simultaneous need to hunt that bastard down, mixed with the urge to hold Eggsy close and never release him. 

“I, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” she said, her voice a little raspy, and she hadn’t noticed the tears brimming her own eyes. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy.” She wrapped an arm around him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, before resting her head on his hunched shoulder. He cleared his throat and swigged his beer again, his eyes heavy and tired and sad. 

"It’s ‘Kay… Ya can’t tell ‘im, though. Don’ tell Harry, please.” 

"I won’t” she humored him by responding again, knowing Eggsy was a bit too drunk by now to remember what he’d already said. “You should, though. I see the way you look at him, Eggs. And he wants you too.”

“Oh, does he? And will he still when he finds out what ‘appened?” he looked up at her then, fixing her with a hopeless gaze and tear tracks on his face. She took her hand and cupped his cheek, wiping a tear away with her thumb. 

“Yes. I think so.” She smiled kindly, feeling like a hole had been punched through her gut at the pain that her friend had suffered. “But, first, you need to try.” 

“O-Okay… ” he muttered after a long silence, before giving in to his tears. 

She didn’t really know what to do. She cradled him close, and let him cry against her, sides heaving and breath quivering. She knew Harry would still want him. Harry was so in love with the young agent, and Roxy knew that now, the senior agent was exactly what her friend needed. So, she held him, and waited for things to get better.


	13. Never Grassed No One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggsy is "compromised" on a mission, and a terrified Harry comes running to his aid.
> 
> (Here there be torture-- that's just a warning)

It was an average day. Harry sat at his desk and filled out endless reports that needed to be filed, almost to the end of the stack when Merlin came on through his ear piece. 

“Arthur, check in on Galahad’s current file is urgently necessary.” He said, and Harry wasted no time pulling Eggsy’s Switzerland file up on the mirror. He gripped his tablet tight in his hands as he watched with terror. 

Galahad was tied to a chair, and his glasses must have been across from him, because they provided full view of the agent, bound and gagged and stripped of his suit. He was limp against his bindings, blood trickling from just under his hairline. He looked dead. And Harry’s heart was caught in his throat. 

“Merlin, can you pinpoint his location?” he croaked, air suddenly seeming hard to find while staring at his pale, bleeding lover on the glasses feed. 

“It’s a mansion just south of the Pragel Pass, it’s a spotty connection.” he replied, the hasty clicking of computer keys tapping away in the background “The jet is ready when you are.” 

Harry was grabbing his umbrella and out the door in a matter of seconds, taking the streaming video of Eggsy with him on his tablet. He hated to see it, but he needed to ensure Eggsy was still alive when he got there to save him. 

————————

The creak of a metal door made Eggsy jump back into wakefulness, and he immediately assessed his surroundings. 

He was tied to a chair. His wrists were stinging and raw. Three of his fingers were broken, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out from the pain. He was cold. He looked down to see his naked torso, and a glimmer of glass in the one bare light in the room caught his eye. His glasses. 

The room was small, and looked similiar to a meat cellar. there were hooks on the ceiling, and metal supports holding it up, and a rusted metal door that had just been opened with a shuttering grinding sound. There was an open well in the ground, however, and that was what sent memories flooding back. 

It had been dark. Pitch black, and he felt nothing but the shooting pain of his ankle, which had to be broken. He tried to take a deep breath, but was only met with more pain when his cracked ribs groaned against the movement. He tried to pull his wrists, but was only able to move them about a centimeter from where they were. The cables bit into the skin there, and he tried not cry out in pain. 

When the light of a single, bare bulb, clicked on, Eggsy had to shut his eyes, squinting against the new, clinical brightness in what seemed like a…. cellar? Some sort of basement? He was definitely underground. 

Then a metal creak sounded through the room, and two men stepped in, one was brutish and rough looking, the other ultimately slick, his polished shoes clicking on the floor. 

“What is your name?” the rich one said, and his english was rudimentary at best, and he had a thick accent. 

Eggsy said nothing.

The man nodded as if this was exactly as he suspected, and his burly friend took big, lumbering steps to stand behind Eggsy’s chair. Without him in his sight, Eggsy felt a spark of fear. “Who do you work for, Galahad?” 

Eggsy felt like he’d been punched. He knew his name, who was this guy? He still remained silent. 

“Very well.” he nodded then, and Eggsy felt a meaty hand grip around his finger and yank back with such strength it was as if he’d ripped it clean off. Eggsy bit his tongue, but he didn’t scream. 

The men were back, now with a third companion, equally as burly with a long scar across his jaw. Eggsy felt his fingers twitch painfully just looking at them. Instead, he fixed his eyes on his glasses, staring back at him. He hoped the feed was still on. 

——————-

Harry stared into Eggsy’s eyes through his tablet, saw the fear and pain and his heart clenched. He thought for a minute to ask Merlin to fly the plane faster, but it was immediately dismissed. Merlin would hurry, and Eggsy would be okay.

And then there were men in the frame, one adjusting the restraints on his hands, the other holding a very menacing knife to the young man’s jugular. Harry held his breath, only exhaling when the knife went back in its sheath at the man’s hip. They heaved Eggsy up by his arm pits and dropped him to the ground. His legs were tied together at the ankles with thick cable, and Eggsy cried out when he fell on his knees on the hard concrete. Harry balled his hands into fists, trying to remember to breathe and unable to tear his eyes from the screen. 

They dragged Eggsy to an open well in the ground, one of them with an agonizing grip in his hair. 

“We will ask again.” A cold, heavily accented voice echoed from off screen, and one of the goons backed off, while the other kept his hand firmly digging into Eggsy’s scalp, holding him over the water. “Who are you working for?” 

Eggsy was silent.

The goon shoved him under the water until his head couldn’t be seen at all, holding him under as Eggsy wriggled and splashed desparately. Harry felt himself lose his breath watching, holding his breath with Eggsy. Just when he thought his young lover would drown, the goon tugged him back up, gasping and sputtering, shivering from what had to be absolutely frigid water. 

“Who do you work for?” 

“F-FFuck you.” he stuttered. Harry was overcome with a painful mix of pride and terror as they plunged Eggsy back under.

——————— 

He couldn’t see anything anymore. He couldn’t breathe. He sputtered and flailed, disoriented and agonized on the concrete floor. It was bliss when he realized that the men had left. But, they’d be back. Hopefully, by then, Merlin will have seen his glasses feed and send a search party. 

Eggsy was so tired. Everything was blurring together, but he knew he heard something in the distance. 

It was an angry sound, and he should be getting up, he should be trying, but all he could do was feebly pick at the binds around his wrists with his good fingers. He was coming to pretty quickly, however, taking deep, slow breaths and blinking the endless amounts of water out of his eyes and ears. 

And the metal door creaked, making Eggsy jump without a thought. They were back, they’d bloody well kill him this time, and he hoped Harry wouldn’t see this on the feed. He hoped Harry would be okay. He took a long minute to think of Harry, conjuring his face, smirking dryly at him in his mind’s eye, and if Eggsy was going to die, this was what he wanted to see. Warmth spread in his chest like fire, and it soothed his tense, shaking muscles. 

“Eggsy? Eggsy, look at me! GALAHAD.” There was no strong accent and choppy English there. His eyes flew open, like seeing Heaven, Harry crouched over him with concerned brown eyes and his hands furiously working at the cables on his wrists and ankles. 

“Ha-H-Harry…” he stuttered out and it felt like a prayer, an answered bloody prayer. The senior agent cradled him in his arms for a long moment before helping the younger man to stand. They managed, working together, to keep him on his own two feet for approximately three seconds before he stumbled forward against Harry’s chest. The older man caught him effortlessly, and cupped Eggsy’s exhausted face as he looked up into his eyes. 

"I thought I’d lost you.” he whispered, stroking a thumb tenderly across Eggsy’s cheekbone, and he leaned into the warm touch.

“ ‘M ‘ere, Harry…” he slurred, exhaustion and cold coloring his words, but above all, an immense relief and gratitude. 

It was too much for Harry, who let a single tear fall, saying “That you are, my Love.” as he pulled Eggsy’s lips up meet his


	14. Reminders of What You'd Like to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Chapter 12 (Eggsy tells Harry his past, with the drugs in the champagne)
> 
> Potential triggers for sexual assault and date rape

To say he putting off telling Harry was an understatement. 

Roxy’d been right, though, about how he looked at Eggsy the same way, and he woke up that morning with Harry beside him, an arm thrown over his waist and his head pillowed on the older man’s chest. It seemed too good to be true, and Eggsy traced his fingertips along Harry’s sternum, looking up at his peaceful face with a smile, but that didn’t last. 

The usual cloud, of self loathing and doubt, wrapped around Eggsy in less than a moment, looking at Harry and feeling an overwhelming pit of guilt eat into his heart. He still hadn’t told him about it. The idea made him feel dirty, and he got up and went to the bathroom to start a shower. It was cold, out from under the blankets with Harry, and he immediately missed it, but Eggsy put as much distance between him and Harry as he possibly could. 

They were starting a job in Moscow that night— an oil tycoon with a hand in the drug trade to Ukraine and Georgia. 

Eggsy, as per usual, was playing bait as the pretty young thing at the bar to intice the target. Harry would be his eyes and ears in the shadowy disco, hanging by the back to ensure everything went smoothly. They’d fallen into this plan on many cases, and neither man was worried about something going wrong. Eggsy took his position, and waited.

It didn’t take long for the nasty looking fellow to come up beside him with a lecherous grin and a drink in each hand. He handed one to Eggsy by way of greeting. 

The target was here. And the hairs on the back of Eggsy’s neck stood up for a reason he couldn’t place. Smiling with as much innocence as he could force into his look, the young agent took the offered drink— some absurdly bright colored thing. 

The bloke oozed smarm and smelled like candy floss and cigars. Eggsy took several long sips of his drink so he wouldn’t have to talk, and he tasted it too late. The bitter aftertaste so light that at first he didn’t think anything of it, but then he felt the fear collect in his stomach like he’d swallowed a stone. 

This man had put something in his drink, and Eggsy could only sit there and hope that he hadn’t had enough to overpower him on the job. There had to be some way for him to warn Harry, or Merlin, or something, because as much as his Kingsman training taught him to smile and continue the mission, Eggsy was sweating, trying to breathe deeply while memories— or lack thereof— crushed him like a bug under a foot. Eggsy was hiding it as well as he could, skillfully avoiding his drink by continuing conversation, the edges of his vision going slightly blurry. 

“Galahad, you look faint.” Harry’s voice whispered in Eggsy’s ear piece, his tone impassive as always, but there was a touch of concern there that made it clear to Eggsy that he was not doing well with fighting the drug in his system. 

“Excuse me, Sir. I’ll be back in a moment.” he smiled, but it felt weaker, like he couldn’t lift his muscles as well. A spark of panic lit in his gut, and Eggsy tried to walk as casually as possible to the restroom, holding his own trembling hands and breathing deeply to keep himself from fainting. The music was pounding now, and his head felt heavy. “Harry, he put something in my drink.” his voice slurred, and it made him shake harder, thinking of a different time, in a different club. 

He practically broke the door to the mens room down, stumbling, and absently, he felt relieved that it was empty before he fell over the nearest toilet bowl. Taking a moment to breathe, Eggsy focused, fishing through his muddy brain to remember what he’d read about what to do when this happened…. He was almost sure that Merlin was trying to speak to him in his ear piece, but Eggsy’s blood pounded too hard in his ears to properly hear. 

“Egg— Eggsy, Eggsy?” He thought he heard it, but he was sliding in and out of consciousness, staring into a toilet bowl weighing the pros and cons of sticking his finger down his throat and emptying his stomach of any of the drug that hadn’t already soaked into his bloodstream. 

Then there was a hand on his back, and he knew what would happen next. 

Eggsy yelled out in panic, swiping his arm around and smacking the attacker, only to be quickly dispatched and pinned to the cool metal of the stall. If Eggsy was lucid enough, he would have been embarrassed by the whimper he let out, thinking he would end up a victim again, after all this time. “Please, not again.”

"Galahad.” a hand, unexpected and gentle, cupped his clammy cheek, and Eggsy opened his eyes, focusing just long enough for relief to fill him, staring at Harry’s concerned gaze. “I locked the door, but we can’t stay here long. I… took care of the target. I have the intel, Merlin’s on his way.”

“D-don’… Don’ let me black out, ‘Arry. Please….” the older man shushed him quietly, stroking his hair back. It felt so good, Eggsy leaned into the kind touch, the feeling of last time still gripping his heart with pains he couldn’t remember. Curling up against Harry’s chest for a moment, he felt his senior agent wipe at the tears he hadn’t realized were sliding down his cheeks. 

"I won’t, I won’t, Eggsy… It’s alright. We’ll get you home safely.” He kissed his forehead, but Eggsy was sliding under again. “Merlin’s on the roof. Let’s go— up, Darling.” He picked him up and set his feet on the ground, and Eggsy managed to stand, swaying, and let himself be led by Harry through the pounding noise of the club, up to the jet. 

———————-

When he woke again, it was morning. In his and Harry’s bed, with a steady patter of English rain beating against the window. He had been changed out of his suit and into soft pajamas, and he slowly let snippets of the night drift back to him. Harry, just then, walked up the stairs and into the bedroom holding two steaming mugs of tea.

“ ‘Arry…” he croaked, his voice hoarse and his mouth was dry. The older man shushed him and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. 

“Good morning, my Love.” said softly, setting down the cups on the table and pressing a warm hand to Eggsy’s forehead, sliding it through his blond hair. “How are you feeling?” 

He nodded slightly, his eyes still heavy. Harry sighed, smiling sadly at him. 

“Why…. Eggsy, said some things last night. Some things about a "last time” when I touched you.“ he took a deep breath and sighed. "Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t mean to pry, but, my Love, rape is serious trauma—”

“Don’ use tha’ word.” he shook his head, suddenly nauseated, but Harry didn’t stop.

“I’m sorry. Whatever happened to you, that is what it is.” Harry helped Egsy to sit then, propping him on a pillow for his still fatigued muscles. “What I wanted to say here, Eggsy, is that I love you. You are the world to me, and you can talk to me. You are not dirty, or less than anyone else. You are, in fact, more than you understand. For many people.” He handed Eggsy his mug of tea matter-of-factly, smiling calmly. Eggsy gaped, and a weight that he had forgotten was there, lifted from his shoulders. He could breathe— Harry still loved him. Harry understood, he knew what had happened, and he still wanted Eggsy. He sipped his tea, treasuring the clean, warm taste, as he let the words sink in. 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Harry stood, walking to the shower in the en suite bathroom, but Eggsy’s call of “Harry?” made him turn at the threshold. 

“I love you.” 

The man smiled back, a grin that was different than his usual dry half smile. “I love you, too, Eggsy. Always.”


	15. You Never Get Paperwork Done Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy likes to distract Harry from his work day by sitting on his lap-- Harry will never admit to loving it, and feigns annoyance every time.

 Harry was certainly not complaining about this new infatuation of Eggsy’s. In fact, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t completely adore it. But, he did have actual work to do.

Work that was hard to get done when he had the positively wonderful, pleasant, warm,  _distracting_ weight of his young lover, getting comfortable on his lap. Eggsy wiggled his ass on Harry in a particular way that couldn’t have been an accident, and the senior agent grunted what he hoped sounded disapproving, and not like he was encouraging him, as much as he wanted to sit back in his office chair and let Eggsy grind the both of them into oblivion.

It had started a couple weeks prior, after a particularly strenuous undercover mission, including Harry in the role of doting Sugar Daddy. Eggsy had settled himself in his lap without warning or context, handing him a scotch as they chatted up the mark. It was very difficult to take Harry Hart by surprise, but he only barely managed to contain his shock when Eggsy sat his sweet little ass down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, playing his part to a tee.

And he simply never stopped. At every available moment, Eggsy was draping himself over Harry. Sometimes in the mornings and rare days off work he just sat there, comfortable and lovely and familiar. And sometimes late at night, when Harry’s still propped up at his desk filling out paperwork, Eggsy was lazily rolling his hips, kissing the scar at Harry’s temple and whispering in his ear. Then, there were the times like now. Eggsy being a teasing little shit, chuckling at him and grinning over his shoulder while Harry grips him tightly.

The younger man chuckled. “A’right there, Harry?”

“Just fine— Oh, would you stop it?” He started, but gave up when Eggsy rolled his hips again, and Harry just had to grip his hip through his trousers and make him still. Eggsy fully turned, twisting at the waist and looking Harry in the eye with a raised brow and shit-eating grin. Harry glared back with a ferocity that didn’t make a single dent on Eggsy’s smile. He clamped down on the warm fluttering feeling he got when the younger man looked at him like that. Harry Hart was not a schoolboy.

“Oh, I’m not bothering you, am I, Harry?” he teased absurdly, wiggling in his tight grip and laughing at the color that bloomed in Harry’s cheeks.

He loved this. He hated to admit it, yes, but he loved this sense of familiarity and warmth that came with Eggsy’s presence, and with Eggsy being comfortable enough to plop himself down in his lap like there was no place he’d rather be.

“Not one bit, Darling.” he teased back, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the younger man’s neck, where he knew that it would drive him crazy. Eggsy grinned and snuggled closer into him, prompting Harry to wrap his free arm around his tapered waist, letting Eggsy adjust to be sitting across his lap with his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He smiled, watching Harry work for a long few minutes before letting his hands wander, drifting to fiddle with Harry’s tie, or play with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“Harry.  _Harry._ ” He whispered, hot breath puffing over his ear, breaking the silence of Harry’s scratching pen on paperwork. It had been all of five minutes. “Harry,  _Harry Harry_ —”

"What, Eggsy?” he was past snapping at the younger man, and his feelings had devolved to a loving resignation and he let out a sigh, placing his pen down on the desk. He turned his head, and, true to form, Eggsy was grinning at him, their noses brushing and close together. The sigh Harry let out then was considerably closer to a laugh, but he tried to hold it down, in favor of a mock glare at his young lover. “Darling, it is rather difficult to get any work done with you being so thoroughly distracting.”

“I love you too, Harry.” he whispered, cupping his cheek and effortlessly closing the distance between their mouths. It was tender and sweet and Harry let Eggsy guide him for a moment before he took control of the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth with practiced ease and delicacy born of love. He pulled Eggsy’s torso flush against him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist as the kiss got deeper and more passionate.

The door opening and closing would normally have not gone unnoticed by such well trained and constantly vigilant spies.

The clearing of a gruff throat shocked them both out of their reverie and back to the office. Merlin stood in the threshold with a dry, purse-lipped look, eyebrow arched and clipboard in hand.

“Have we forgotten how to knock, Merlin?” Eggsy snarked, thinking of the countless times their Scottish wizard had reprimanded him on the subject. Merlin’s brow got impossibly higher.

“I did.” he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. “Twice. Perhaps, old friend, this is why that paperwork has taken so long.”

Harry at least had the decency to look sheepish about the whole thing, but he kept his arms firmly around Eggsy’s waist, letting the boy cheekily place his head on Harry’s shoulder while Merlin chastised them.

“As if you and Lancelot ain’t doin’ worse in your batcave, Merlin. It’s a miracle us agents have been gettin’ through our missions—”

“Fine, Fine….” Merlin cut him off, face red with a blush and not looking them in the eyes anymore. “Just, get the paperwork done, Arthur. There’s a mission in Siberia for the next 6 months, Galahad, if you’d be interested in mentioning any of mine and Lancelot’s private business again.”

He left in quite a hurry.

Eggsy wiggled in his lap, and Harry didn’t bother to restrain the laugh in his throat. Kissing Eggsy’s blushing cheek, he squeezed his hip again. Eggsy pressed his lips softly to Harry’s in a kiss that was far too short, before he pulled away with mischief in his blue eyes.

“Chop chop, Arthur. You have paperwork to do.” he teased, holding up Harry’s fountain pen from the desk.

He would never be efficent again. And Harry Hart couldn’t completely bring himself to care.


	16. I'll Love You til It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy are both stubborn, and have some truly spectacular fights, but at the end of every one, Eggsy always tells Harry he loves him before leaving on a mission. Harry didn't understand it until it was almost too late.

Harry loved Eggsy. He  _loved him_. He knew it, and it filled him with warmth and a bubbly sort of happiness that he hadn’t experienced since he was a schoolboy. Eggsy was sweet, and compassionate, and never failed to give his exact opinion. He was beautiful and gentle, but lethal as all Hell, and knew just how to kiss the breath out of Harry, just because he wanted to. He was also stubborn, and pig headed, and rash, making decisions like it couldn’t possibly effect anyone else— _No, his actions couldn’t have consequences, of course not_ —

Sometimes, Harry had to remind himself that he loved Eggsy. The young man paced the perimeter of the infirmary suite like a caged animal, back tense and practically vibrating with rage and Harry couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He could barely see beyond his own swelling anger, picking at the bandage on his wrist where the blade of their latest villain had grazed him.

“Eggsy, you know how  _dangerous_ that was, you could have been  _killed_ —” he started again, trying to drill into Eggsy’s thick skull that his actions were unacceptable, rash and  _bloody stupid_ , as he stared at the knife wound bandaged up on the young man’s shoulder. Where he had deflected the weapon meant for Harry.

"No, Harry. It looked to me like  _you_ was the one who woulda got  _killed_!” He whirled around to face him, still in his filthy trousers and stripped down to a blood stained singlet. It made the injury look all the worse and Harry swallowed the guilt like a stone. Somewhere in his brain, he knew Eggsy was at least somewhat right, but he still didn’t like it.

"I could have easily handled it, I’m a seasoned agent, I don’t need you jumping to my rescue, you’ll get hurt!”

“Yeah? Handled it? They sent us as a pair to watch each other’s backs, or did ya forget?”

“It’s too  _dangerous_ —”

"It’s  _dangerous_ to cross the fuckin’ street if ya don’ know how! But, I know how— I know what I’m doin’ and I ain’t lettin’ you get hurt if I can help it!”

They were practically shouting from each side of the infirmary bed, Eggsy wildly gesticulating, all fire and fierce eyes, while Harry tried desperately to maintain his gentlemanly composure, and failing.

"I simply don’t know if I can trust you, making such rash and unpredicta—”

Really failing. Eggsy looked like Harry had just punched him in the gut and spit on him, and Harry trailed off of the sentence as he realized what he’d said.

The silence boomed with the thud of his heartbeat in his ears.

“You…. You can’t  _trust me_?” Eggsy replied through the tension, his voice new and hoarse, like he was going to cry. Harry felt like some great hand had just scraped his insides out and left him hollow. Guilt ate into him and he fought to regain his voice—

A faint knock on the infirmary door rattled them both back to reality, and Harry instinctively straightened himself back into the remnants of a frayed gentleman. Eggsy cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders three times before he beat Harry to words.

"Come in-n.” the slight tremor was unnoticeable unless you were very close to the young man, like Roxy or Harry, and it felt like a punch.

Merlin, perhaps the only other person who could hear it, stepped in like he was walking into a war zone. He held his trusted clipboard in hand, and he flicked his eyes between the two of them for a brief moment before clearing his throat and fixing his eyes on Eggsy.

“Gawaine. I have a mission for you—”

“He’s injured!” Harry cut in incredulously, ignoring the rudeness of the interruption. Luckily, so did Merlin, who simply raised a brow at him.

“Galahad, we’re short-staffed until Lancelot returns from Paris, and Gawaine is knowledgeable in this particular arena.” He looked back to Eggsy “I read your medical report, it said a "cut” had been stitched on your left shoulder blade. Do you have full range of motion?“

"Yes.”

“Then expect to be briefed on the plane in 30 minutes.” Merlin informed with his clipped accent, turning on his heel and closing the door behind him before Harry could get a word out. Eggsy didn’t waste any time, running his hand through his hair and sliding his glasses back up his nose before walking to the door. But he turned back to look at Harry with his hand on the doorknob.

He exhaled deep and sad, a tremble of tears finally making their way to the forefront of Eggsy’s voice. Harry couldn’t bring himself to look up at the younger man, picking at his bandage and trying not to let the claws of shame draw him too far down. He was ready, bracing himself to get chewed out or worse, but it didn’t come. It somehow never did when they had fights like this.

“I love you, Harry.”

Somehow it hurt more, as his voice cracked and Harry finally heard the door open and slam.

————————

It felt like forever until Eggsy returned. It had barely been more than six hours, and the sun had long since set over the horizon of the English countryside at HQ, but to Harry, the passing seconds were agony. He replayed every moment of their argument, rethinking and letting the shame and self loathing soak into him until his bones felt weak with it.

And it only got worse once the jet landed and Merlin called immediate medical attention to the hanger.

Harry’s scraped out chest cavity seemed to fill with ice as he jogged along behind the medical team. He had asked and asked what had happened and who was hurt, but no one replied, only rushing up into the jet, barking orders at each other. Harry made to follow them, when he was stopped by a hand gripping his arm.

“Harry, I…” Merlin would have looked as impassive as ever to anyone else, but Harry saw the lining of fear and concern in his friend’s hazel eyes. And then he looked down and saw the mottled red stains making the white of Merlin’s oxford practically indistinguishable.

“What happened?” he croaked out for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

“The glasses feed cut out. I had to go in and find him— the drug trade in Birmingham was supposed to be completely independent to London, no one should have recognized him, but… Harry, they beat him. They beat him, and drugged him, but I stabilized his vitals on the plane. Eggsy’ll be alright, he’s just lost a lot of blood.”

The weight of his lover’s all too possible death lifted from Harry’s shoulders and he gripped his friend’s shoulder almost to keep himself grounded to Earth at the relief. However, it wasn’t any easier to follow the stretcher carrying his love, bloodied and beaten, wearing his street clothes he’d used for the damned mission and strung up to an IV bag.

It wasn’t until he was listening to the comforting beeping of the heart monitor and sitting on the edge of Eggsy’s bed in the infirmary suite, watching him breathe in and out, studying his bruises and cuts, that Harry let himself calm down a bit.

He could have been killed. Harry let his eyes sweep across the room and thought about the last time he and Eggsy had been there. It dug into his soul, it made him burn inside, and the idea of that being the last thing he ever said to his lover, of the last memory of him being one of disappointment and betrayal, and his last look at Eggsy being of his tears and shock at being treated like that. He’d said that he didn’t think he could  _trust_ Eggsy, when he’d really just been scared of losing him.

And then he understood. Why every time Eggsy left for a mission, he said  _I love you_. He knew the reality of maybe not coming home. He didn’t want their fighting to overshadow Harry’s memories of how much Eggsy loved him. He never wanted him to forget he was loved. His mind flooded with every moment where he had felt loved by Eggsy: every adoring glance, every morning waking with the comforting weight of Eggsy’s head on his chest, every passionate kiss entwined in each other’s arms, every second of laughter and conversation and every time Eggsy pushed him out of the way of a villain's blade or bullet. His heart ached with how sincerely and deeply he loved this man.

Harry took the limp hand on the bed in both of his, kissing the bandages hiding Eggsy’s split and bruised knuckles. He treasured the moment, feeling the young man’s heartbeat under his fingertips.

When the hand twitched under his, hours later, Harry started, holding his hand gently and running his other hand through the younger man’s short blond hair. Eggsy groaned, eyes flickering open and closed as they adjusted to the sterile lighting. Shushing him softly, Harry cupped a bruised cheek and guided Eggsy to look at him, and even through the bruises and pain, the younger man managed a small smile at him. Everything felt warm, from his head to his toes, like the sun was filling him up, because Eggsy was  _here_ and he  _bloody loved him_.

Harry would never give that up.

“ ‘Arry?” Eggsy croaked, wheezing from his cracked ribs but he squeezed Harry’s hand with his bandaged stiff one, smiling, and Harry couldn’t resist the need to kiss his lover, surging forward and softly, immensely gentle and warm, Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy’s. It was like water in a desert and the relief of being together brought him to tears, pulling away and resting their foreheads together for a long moment before composing himself.

“I love you, too, Darling.” he whispered against Eggsy’s lips, and the younger man brought a rough, bandaged hand to Harry’s neck, surging up to kiss him again. 


	17. Never Tell me What I Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls in love with Eggsy, but believes that he could never be enough for a man so much younger. He starts pushing him and Roxy closer together, even though it's killing him inside. Until it finally comes to a head with a helping hand from Merlin, and Eggsy confronts him.

He was defeated. He was lost.

Harry sat at his desk at HQ, scotch in hand and glasses carefully back in their case. Many people assumed the Kingsman-issued spectacles were something Harry actually needed, due to his age or simply how well they suited his face, but he had perfect vision. But now, he couldn’t help but feel like he was wandering blind.

The mission that week had been long, and difficult, and Harry’s stomach flipped on itself at the deeply conflicting memories with Kingsman’s most recent additions. Harry, Roxy, and Eggsy had been sent on a joint mission under deep cover to infiltrate a particularly deadly region in the ranks of the Yakuza. It was a smooth mission for the most part, although things fell apart a bit at the end. Harry’s inability to compartmentalize his feelings for a certain young agent, however, created its own problem, and he was constantly battling the desire to be near Eggsy.

All throughout the job, Harry hung back, doing his designated jobs with his usual swift accuracy and disappearing back into the background of the mission, purposefully keeping his distance from his young apprentice. He saw how Eggsy was with their Lancelot, and despite the bile of jealousy that he had to swallow every time he looked at them, Harry forced himself to accept that this was the way it should be.

He backed away during the mission, pushing the two young agents closer together, working like a well oiled machine, every bloody cog in place, and Harry was still seething from how much he wanted things to be different.

This was how it should be. Two beautiful young people. This was how things had to be.

The knock on his door shook him out of his stupor, and Harry cleared his throat roughly before saying “Come in”.

His throat ached with the words like he was going to cry, but the senior agent kept his voice steady and eyes dry as Merlin entered and strolled up the room. He didn’t bother asking before taking the seat in front of Harry’s desk, and Harry didn’t mind. They had been friends for almost 20 years, and gentlemanly pretense fell away between them in private. It was refreshing, but right then it just made Harry think of Eggsy.

He swigged his scotch before topping off his tumbler and pouring one for his friend, who had yet to state his purpose. Merlin accepted the drink with one of his usual nods, smiling a small smile and sitting back in the chair. They settled back into the silence.

“This is torturous to watch.” He finally said, sipping his glass and fixing Harry with an intense stare. The other man huffed a humorless laugh.

“And what do you suppose I do, old friend?” he hid behind the bitterness, but asking advice might just be precisely what he needed.

“You could simply tell him how you feel and let the both of you be happy.” Perhaps not.

“Merlin, that’s not fair.” he said in all seriousness “He and Lancelot will be very happy together, and I will be fine—”

“No you won’t. Neither of you will, Harry. This is preposterous— Eggsy doesn’t want Roxy—”

“Oh, and he  _will_ want me?” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the man across the desk, swigging off his glass and standing up, needing to walk away from those penetrating eyes.

Harry wasn’t often insecure. He was comfortable in his own skin, knew he was good looking and charming, but with Eggsy. Young, strong, lethal,  _beautiful_ Eggsy was too young for him. He deserved someone who would grow old with him and hold his hand as he went through every new threshold in life. Harry, especially with this profession, didn’t know how long he could keep being there for the young agent.

Harry wasn’t insecure, but he was a realist. And he knew, realistically, Eggsy had broader horizons. He deserved better than Harry.

"What if he did?” Merlin broke into his thoughts, and the idea filled him with foolish hope “What if Eggsy wanted you back? Would you stop being so ridiculous and love him the way you want to?”

“Merlin, you—”

“I know you love him. Anyone with eyes could see it, and why shouldn’t you  _try and make something of it_ —”

"I’m TOO OLD.” The room went quiet, and everything seemed to stop for a second. Harry had finally said it out loud, damn it, and he felt hollow with the pain. Merlin let out a long, slow breath that hissed slightly between his teeth.

“That’s it.” He finally said, quietly. “That is the only reason you won’t be with him? I’m sorry, I must have missed it, does happiness have an expiration date now?”

“He- he’s young, and so full of energy and life— Merlin, I’ve already died once. Next time I won’t come back. Eggsy deserves someone who can stay with him.” it hurt to his core, but Harry let himself choke around the words, as long as he finally said them.

He heard measured footsteps, padding along the ornate rug and oxfords clicking on the hard wood by the door. Merlin sighed, and Harry could feel the eyes on him. The door opened, but his friend didn’t move from the threshold.

“It isn’t about what he deserves. It’s about what he wants.” His voice was soft, like he was thinking hard, or remembering something. Harry felt a sharp pang of grief, knowing who he would be remembering. “Everyone will die, Galahad. Love him while you can."The door closed with the softest click, and Harry felt too empty and too full.

—————————-

"What the Hell, eh?"Eggsy cut him off at the Tube, sliding in just before the door slid shut. Harry needed distance, the younger agent smelled like fresh cut grass and faintly like drugstore cologne, his blue eyes were fiery and desperate, cheeks red and flushed from running to catch up with him. It was as captivating and mesmerizing as it was terrifying, and he brandished his phone like it had personally offended him. And then he heard it. “

_…. I’ve already died once. Next time it—_

” The bottom of his stomach dropped out and Harry felt panic swell in his chest. Eggsy stared at him. “I’ only lissened t’ it a thousand fuckin’ times, Harry— What the Hell!” He couldn’t find words. He couldn’t breathe, he could only stare as the young agent fought for breath “I— I  _deserve better_? And what migh’ that be, since y’ clearly know— Is it Rox? ‘She what I deserve? Cuz you been practically shovin’ us at each other all week! Not talkin’ t’ me, pushin’ me away—  _this_ was why? I thought I pissed y’ off or summat!” He took three heaving breaths, and Harry counted, counted the breaths so maybe he could calm down too. "But no, it’s cuz you fuckin’  _love me_? Bloody Hell, Harry— If I’d known, I- I woulda said this a long time ago!  _I love you too._ ”

He reached across the tiny space between their knees and gripped Harry’s clammy hands tight. The contact burned, and the older man wanted the bloody seat to just swallow him up, because he couldn’t let this happen, but his whole being felt so warm and hopeful and full when Eggsy said that he loved him.

This wasn’t how things should be.

But, now Eggsy was here, their knees bumping in the rocketing little car, his knuckles getting crushed in his grip, and his lips were so close now, Harry could feel the breath. He could see the slight glistening of tears in Eggsy’s eyes, and see the faint dusting of freckles from the July sun.

He carefully wormed his way out of Eggsy’s grip, and disappointment and hurt clouded the young agent’s beautiful blue eyes. Harry couldn’t take it, the look was like a punch in the gut, and he placed his hands with the utmost care on Eggsy’s face. He framed the desperate, hopeful face, and just  _looked_.

He drank in the delicate skin of this tough boy, counting the sun soaked freckles and watching his lashes clump with unshed tears. Eggsy sighed and let Harry cup his jaw, stroke the soft skin, and contemplate how soft and welcoming his lips might feel. They could’ve stayed that way for hours, Eggsy staring at him while he stared back, trying to picture himself ever letting go.

Merlin knew. Merlin understood, and he was right. He was always right, and Harry ought to actually tell him that someday. Harry needed Eggsy in his life, at his side until he couldn’t be anymore, because they were only here for so long, especially in this profession. Harry dragged a thumb across Eggsy’s pink bottom lip, relishing the tiny intake of breath as he traced the plump line.

“Eggsy,  _oh Eggsy_ …” he breathed, bringing their lips together like he would die without his touch. Eggsy gripped him back, holding him tight and treasuring the velvet feel of his lips as the Tube came to a halt.

“Harry, promise me…” Eggsy breathed as they came up for air, holding him close still.

“Anything, Darling.”

“Never tell me what I deserve. Ever again.” He pecked Harry again, before rising to his feet and grabbing Harry’s hand as they left the Tube on their way home. 


	18. You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy find an abandoned infant on a job in Paris.

It was warm and rainy, making the lights of Paris twinkle sleepily in the twilight. The twisting alleyways and dark corners went forgotten as families sat down to dinner, small children went to bed, artists flipped their sketchpads closed inside riverside cafes. The two lone figures slipping through the quiet side streets went unnoticed, blending with the shadows in their dark suits, their open umbrellas bobbing with their footsteps.

Eggsy had never been to Paris before. His Mum had always talked about it being beautiful— the City of Love, at all that— but he’d always dismissed the dewy, dreamy look on her face when she’d say it. Dean had still been in the picture then, and it was considerably more depressing to see someone so desperately longing for their dream when they had a black eye and finger shaped bruises on their wrists. He sighed as he strode the cobblestone streets, watching Harry a couple steps in front of him, dodging puddles with his perfectly shined oxfords, and he swore to himself that he’d get his mum here someday. Because, especially with Harry’s bespoke silhouette cutting into the glimmering lights of rainy streetlamps, he understood the dreamy-eyed look. It was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen.

He shook himself back into focus with the shock of puddle water splashing up to his sock. Hurrying to catch up with the beautiful man in front of him, Eggsy twined their hands together as they stepped down to the banks of the Seine.

“Now that the mission is over, I don’t suppose we have to be back until the morning.” Harry proposed, watching the water churn and swirl as the rain faded to mist. He pressed his lips to the younger man’s temple, gazing at him while he took in the sights of Paris at night. Everything felt right. And then he heard it. A teeny whimper to the right behind him, for a moment he thought it was a cry of a whining baby. He resolved that it was the breeze on the water. But then he heard it again.

“Alright, did you hear that?”

“You read my mind. Where is that coming from?” Harry replied, and they scanned the area before Eggsy narrowed in on the trash cans by the stairs.

Grabbing Harry’s hand, he pulled him over to the mound of newspapers and rags. The sound got louder and more persistent, and now Eggsy knew, there was no way it wasn’t crying, he’d heard it too often with Daisy in her crib outside his door. That was a baby, and he was pulling off his jacket within seconds of uncovering the chubby, red cheeked face. Harry gasped next to him, unwrapping his scarf as Eggsy cooed at the little body and pulled it up close to his chest.

“Who could possibly do something like this?” Harry muttered sadly, looking with disgust at the makeshift nest of garbage and rags that Eggsy had just pulled the baby up and out of.

“It’s bloody freezin’ out here for such a little guy, whoever they was, they didn’ want it.” Eggsy said grimly, remembering the countless abandoned babies he’d pulled out of dumpsters on Smith Street and brought to churches and hospitals at home. It made him feel heavy and sad as he wrapped the diaper-clad infant in his suit jacket and Harry’s soft scarf. The squalling got a little quieter when he pulled the bundle back up to his chest, warmer now, but definitely still hungry and tired and desperately in need of a new diaper.

“What… what should we do with it?” Harry was so awkward, brown eyes wide and lost, though he’d never admit to it. Eggsy would’ve laughed under different circumstances. He knew what they should do. They should do what he’d done a hundred times, and drop this baby at a hospital and forget about it. But, what he wanted to do was quite different. Eggsy was a sucker for babies.

“Well, I guess we should… take it back to the hotel.” He surprised himself by saying. “Yeah, we- we gotta lay low since we just  _assassinated_ a physicist on that bloody mission. If we head to a hospital or summat, they’ll ask us questions.” It actually made sense once it was out in the open, and Eggsy was proud of his excuse. Harry raised a brow, seeing straight through him, of course, but he nodded after a moment, eyes flicking from Eggsy to baby and back again.

"Well, alright then.”

————————

The hotel room was warm and dry, and Eggsy went right to work, unwrapping the whining, fussing bundle and laying it out on the bed. It’s face was red and squished and hiccuping again in seconds.

“Alrigh’ Alrigh’, gimme a sec, Diva—” he replied to the fresh tears, slipping straight into Daisy-mode. This kid was younger, maybe 9 months at the oldest. Knowing he might as well be detonating a bomb, Eggsy unlatched the diaper and both he and Harry groaned. “That is  _rank_.” he said, using one hand to wipe his watering eyes. Who knows how long this little one had been wearing that thing?

Handling with care, and at a safe distance, Eggsy ran the baby to the en suite bathroom. He unlatched the diaper again and started the water in the tub.

"Right.” he finally started, turning to Harry “I gotta make a run for nappies and formula and such. What I need you to do—” he pointed at the older man in the threshold, looking vaguely terrified “is give it—” he paused and checked “—  _her,_ a bath.” he grinned winningly, knowing Harry wouldn’t say no. “Just don’t let her drown.”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t immensely pleased to see Harry Hart so out of his seemingly endless comfort zone.

Buying the baby supplies— including a warm looking onesie he figured she’d need— only earned him a few dirty looks and he was looking forward to getting back and seeing how Harry did. He bloody hoped that he hadn’t accidentally killed the poor little thing, but Eggsy knew better than most people just how capable his lover was.

So, when he returned to the room to here splashing and high pitched little baby giggles, he was shocked to also hear Harry’s smiling voice. "Oh yes, you think you’re very clever, don’t you? Don’t you, little one?” he cooed at her with a chuckle, and there was another splash. “Oh thank you, Dear.” he deadpanned.

When he walked in to take in the scene in front of him, Eggsy had to pause and adjust to the swell of warmth in his chest. Harry Hart was up to his elbows in soapy, foamy water, a giggling little girl with a toothless grin and bubbles on her head having completely soaked his shirt with water. His glasses were crooked and his grin was blinding.

“Getting on, are we?” Eggsy found the breath to say.

“Yes, I would say we are.” Harry replied with a smile, reaching out to Eggsy, beckoning him over. “Love, would you take over, I need to change my clothes before they wrinkle beyond hope.” He stood, kissing Eggsy on the cheek as he passed.

This baby was cute. Her eyes were huge and brown and her soft, beautiful skin was like golden sunshine on sand. She beamed up at him without a single inhibition. He felt his heart go soft, and he sighed. “Alright, Babe, let’s get you dry and fed.”

The onesie was just the right size, and they were exhausted by the time Eggsy had settled her on his pajama clad lap, bottle in hand and sleepy weight of a baby on his arm. Harry sat down beside him, his hand guiding him to look over at him before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Eggsy hummed into it, contented and sleepy.

“You’re good with her.” he murmured, smiling.

“Thanks, that’s little sisters for you. They teach you things.” he followed Harry’s eyes and gazed down at the little girl, who’d fallen asleep in the warm comfort of Eggsy’s arms. She was perfect and sweet and lovely and taking her home was the worst decision ever. “We still gotta hand her in, you know.” he muttered, feeling emptier at the thought.

Harry sighed. “Let’s discuss it in the morning.” he pecked his cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the mop of downy curls on the baby’s head. “Get some rest, my Love.”

They situated the little girl on the bed  between them, and Eggsy had to admit, he slept better than he had in a long time.


	19. Tie Yourself to the Tracks, and There Isn't No Goin' Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets close to cut Eggsy's ties to the train tracks, when Eggsy finally makes a move, and Harry proceeds to have his wicked way with the younger man tied to the tracks.

It was dim and echo-y in the long cavern of the tracks, and Harry’s ears still rang in the new silence of the passing train, but he couldn’t be bothered. He was over the moon, his chest swelling with the heat of pride as his protege passed yet another test, and maybe a bit of heat rushed to his groin, watching Eggsy spread and tied up on the ground so deliciously, panting and tugging slightly at the binds.

He mentally shook himself, clearing his throat and his head.

“Excellent work, Eggsy. You passed.” He took a deep breath to keep his mind off the growing bulge in his trousers as he took in Eggsy’s dumbfounded, but preening grin at Harry’s praise. It wasn’t lost on the older man that his protege seemed to stick a bit closer to him than most, and he’d be lying if he claimed to have no desire for him in return.

But, it simply wasn’t gentlemanly, it shouldn’t happen. He told himself that while staring down at the vulnerable beauty tied to the tracks, as well as every night that he’d spent thinking about Eggsy’s tight ass and kissable lips.

“Harry?” Eggsy broke into his thoughts, looking up shyly, half a smile curving his lips “C-Could you cut me loose now?”

He completely forogt. “Oh, of course, my apologies.” pulling the knife issued for this test, Harry knelt down between Eggsy’s spread legs and cut loose his ankles. Perhaps he couldn’t resist the temptation to lightly massage the young man’s freed joints— just briefly— but the contented sigh from Eggsy was anything but a reprimand, going straight to Harry’s cock.

He leaned over the young man then, going to cut off the ropes to Eggsy’s wrists when he felt a gentle, barely there brush of lips on his jaw. It might have gone unnoticed by any other man, but being both a spy and helplessly sensitive to all things Eggsy had its perks, and Harry paused in his actions, just a scant inch between their noses. He stared into Eggsy’s eyes and he looked so nervous, so bloody terrified at getting caught, that Harry couldn’t resist.

Pressing his lips to Eggsy’s was unlike anything he’d ever done, the intoxicating feel of his mouth opening to admit Harry’s tongue, and the smooth, freshly shaven cheek cupped in his hand. Harry was falling apart at the seams in a way he never had, and the young man only groaned into his mouth. He roamed his hands over Eggsy’s flat stomach and gripped his hips desperately, not wanting to pull away.

Their lips separated with a wet sound that rippled down Harry’s spine and pooled with the building warmth in his belly. They panted, noses brushing and Eggsy’s eyelashes fluttered before his blue eyes opened to look at him, heavy lidded and sparkling.

“This is… highly inappropriate—”

“This was bound to happen.” Eggsy cut him off with a rough voice, and without warning, wrapped his legs around Harry’s and pushed Harry’s hips down into the younger man’s. They both groaned as their cocks rubbed together, and Eggsy dissolved into a breathless laugh, grinding his pelvis into harry’s with little circles that whited out the older agent’s brain. “Dare I ask if that’s a gun in your pocket, Harry?” He whispered, mouth ghosting hot breath over his ear, and Harry gripped his hips until he was sure they’d bruise. Eggsy was keening and wriggling, hands clenching and unclenching in their bindings.

Harry’s hips stuttered at the beautiful image of the young man sprawled out on the train tracks for him.

“Come on, Harry” he grinned coyly “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

And he needed no more incentive than that, diving in with a growl. Eggsy chuckled back, and Harry was painfully hard as he stripped off the black jeans and unzipped the headache of a hoodie, kissing all exposed skin as he popped Eggsy’s buttons with the speed of a Kingsman.

“Oh Harry, please please please…” Eggsy sighed, eyes closed and pushing his hips up into his hands.

“Already, Darling? Incoherent for me, I’m honored.” He sucked a deep purple mark over his pale collar bone, over and over again down his stomach to the base of his underwear covered cock, listening to the echoes of Eggsy’s whines through the cavernous space. Breathing hard, the older man pulled the briefs off, and couldn’t stop his mouth watering at the sight of Eggsy’s cock springing up.

It was thick and red and beautiful and Harry took a moment, just letting the fact that his fantasies had come to life in this boy wash over him and he peppered kisses over the juts of his hipbones and tops of his pale thighs.

“Jesus, Harry, come on—”

And he took the head into his mouth, choking off the rest of what he was sure would be a cheeky quip, laced with desperation.

The hot heaviness filled his mouth, and Harry let himself adjust for a short second, breathing in the salty musk of Eggsy, feeling thighs tremble under the gentle circles of his tongue. Sure of every action, he slid his mouth off the head in favor of licking a broad stripe up the underside and pumping with his hand. Eggsy keened, arching his back and he could hear him tugging at his ropes still on his wrists. Harry chuckled around the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations deep to the base of the younger man’s arousal and he heard panting above him.

“Harry, ‘Arry, I ain’t gonna l-last, I…” he cut off with a moan that was almost a scream as Harry ignored him, taking him all the way down his throat without warning, swallowing around the base of the length and bobbing his head with practiced strokes. Eggsy’s hips snapped up then, but Harry took it without choking, just resorting to holding his hips down and lathering his cock with slick saliva, pumping with his hand and suckling at the head, feeling the telling tremble of thighs beneath him. He smiled around the hot weight in his mouth, using his free hand to squeeze and Eggsy’s balls. There was swearing and groaning and growling, Eggsy bucked and shouted hoarsely, but Harry didn’t stop until the sticky wetness coated the back of his throat and he swallowed a hot mouthful of Eggsy’s come.

He kitten-licked the oversensitive underside, cleaning the last of it off before tucking Eggsy back into his briefs and primly wiping his mouth, ignoring his own hardness pressing against his trousers. But, when he looked up, he felt the breath punched right out of him.

He was the most beautiful thing Harry’d ever seen. Eggsy was blissed out, catching his breath with bite marks going purple down his chest, and his clothes pushed in every which direction. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes blown.

His wrists looked ragged and chaffed, however, and Harry quickly cut them loose, massaging the tender skin until Eggsy’s gaze fell to him. He grinned and Harry smiled back with an unfamiliar jump in his heart. Helping the young man to sit, Eggsy kissed him, sleepy and wet, falling against his chest on the train tracks.

“Wait— Wh-what ‘bout you?” he turned, going to undo Harry’s trousers, but the older man stopped him.

Using a finger under his chin, he guided Eggsy to look up at him. “You think I’m done with you?” He grinned and Eggsy’s eyes sparkled in the dim light “With you permission, of course, I’d love to spread you across my bed tonight— no train tracks to dig into your back.”

“I’m yours, Harry.” Eggsy pressed his lips tenderly to the corner of Harry’s smiling mouth before pulling them both to stand. “You already knew that.”

“It doesn’t matter what I know, Darling. It’s what you want from me that matters." 


	20. Rolling with the PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Eggsy run into Valentine in the shop, Harry introduces Eggsy not as his valet, but as his sugar baby. Eggsy really sells it, and Harry is surprised at the enthusiasm.

It was a pretty common cover story for Harry’s missions— rich philanthropist, with a killer fashion sense and a weakness for younger men. It wasn’t always that way, but Kingsman had found that having openly gay and bisexual agents in their arsenal had proven very useful through the years. Harry— and now, if he got the job, Eggsy— was a valuable asset to the service.  
  
It only made sense for Harry DeVere to come into play as the alias of the Valentine mission, being an affluent character with a giving disposition. But it was highly unexpected to run into Valentine  _here_. In the Kingsman tailor shop. Harry’s years of training kicked into high gear, trying to work out a reason for Harry DeVere being here—  
  
And then he remembered Eggsy, standing in his periphery.  
  
It was genius. Hoping against hope that the boy wouldn’t say anything and just go with it, Harry straightened his tie and looped his arm firmly around Eggsy’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his temple casually as they exited the fitting room. Eggsy tensed against him, and he was about lean down and whisper in his ear when he was cut off—  
  
“Mr. DeVere!” Valentine beamed at him, wearing some absurd Yankee cap with a bespoke tailcoat. Harry resisted curling his lip in favor of a bland smile.  
  
“Mr. Valentine. Pleasure to see you again.” He nodded, holding Eggsy a bit tighter. Just as he was hoping, the young man caught his eye and Valentine gave Harry a knowing smile.  
  
“And who might this be?” He extended a hand, his white teeth flashing. Eggsy didn’t move, however, and Harry seized the opportunity to make the scenario clear.  
  
“Go ahead and shake his hand, Darling. It’s alright.” He said, putting on a bit of a show of patronizing the younger man and smiling cordially. “This is my Eggsy. We were just getting him fitted for a suit.”  
  
Anyone who wasn’t looking for it would never have noticed the change as Eggsy realized their cover here. But Harry was not only looking for it, he could  _feel_  the change. Tension dissipated almost entirely, The boy draped himself against Harry’s side, leaning into him and fiddling with his lapel. He was smiling serenely and looking up at Harry like he held the sky in his eyes.  
  
He was proud. He was so proud his protege could slide so effortlessly into a persona like this. And he would be lying if he said his pulse didn’t beat a little harder at the proximity. Eggsy was beautiful, fit and intelligent and charming. The senior agent always dismissed those thoughts of his protege— the  _ungentlemanly_  ones that only Merlin knew about through his terrifying perceptiveness— but Harry sometimes just couldn’t stop the invasive bubble of desire that filled him up when Eggsy was so near.  
  
Harry stroked his side over his hideous track jacket, a silent encouragement to continue— for purposes having nothing to do with Harry’s enjoyment of the moment, of course not. Purely for the cover.  
  
” ‘Ello, Mr. Valentine.” He heard Eggsy say, making his voice sweet while still thickening his accent. He was brilliant and Harry beamed. “I’ve heard all ‘bout you.”  
  
The kiss he dropped to the young man’s hair was entirely instinct, but fit the bill of Mr. DeVere to quite the tee. Eggsy preened under the attention, going up on his toes to press a kiss of his own on the older man’s jawline. Harry reveled in the slightly chapped, but incredibly tender feel of Eggsy’s lips as they brushed his skin, resisting the urge to press the younger man into the wall and kiss him senseless.  
  
He’d nearly forgotten Valentine standing there.  
  
Clearing his throat, Harry shook himself out of the cloud of lust his lost himself in and rejoined the dangerous American in reality.  
  
“And what has brought you to this fine establishment, Mr. Valentine?” He asked, barely keeping his voice level as Eggsy traced a nonsensical pattern on his chest, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“I was in the neighborhood…” He honestly lost track right there, as Eggsy wriggled a little, helping Harry’s hand to shift lower until it rested on the young man’s pert ass. He rolled his hips just slightly against the touch, and Harry could have sworn his breathing stopped for a moment.  
  
Eggsy was good at this.

They needed to make a getaway, fast, before Harry couldn’t take this anymore. And yet, he wanted to stay like this forever, holding Eggsy close to his side, kissing him and loving him. The feeling of  _need_ swept through him like a wave, but Harry just smiled and nodded at whatever it was Valentine was saying, relishing the young man’s warmth against his side.

He honestly couldn’t say how the interaction ended, but once the American and his silent henchgirl disappeared through the Kingsman doors, Eggsy looked a bit shaken, still clinging to Harry like he would die if he let him go. They both let out a long breath they hadn’t known they were holding.

“Well, that was bloody terrifying.” The young man finally spoke, neither of them having moved from their respective positions. Eggsy was leaning against him, hand fingering his lapel, and Harry with his arm wrapped close around his protege’s waist, hand on his—

He blushed beet red, practically jumping away from Eggsy, like he was on fire.

A lot of emotions seemed to pass through those blue eyes at once, but the shock and brief flash of— was that hurt, or sadness?— were the most noticed by the senior agent. His heart pounded and he felt awfully warm and nervous, unlike anything he’d felt since he was a school boy.

Reining in his emotions with the halting ease of a man trying to swallow a stone, Harry cleared his throat and straightened his suit jacket, eliminating the evidence of Eggsy’s hand rumpling the fabric.

“We’d best be heading back to headquarters, Darl-Eggsy.” He cursed himself silently, watching the young man tense at the obvious slip up. “Merlin has something waiting for you and Miss Morton.”

“Yeah… Got it.” There was no way that what Harry heard in his voice wasn’t disappointment, but he held his tongue, citing his age, his position, his responsibility to his work, as a reason to let the boy go. It was inappropriate, it was—

He didn’t know what he thought when Eggsy first came in close, and even less as he collided their lips, twining his fingers into the hairs at the nape of the senior agent’s neck. Harry paused for a long second that felt like forever, trying to get a grip on his situation, before he jumped into action, wrapping his arms tight around the younger man’s waist and tugging him flush against his chest. He responded enthusiastically, propriety and responsibility be damned, and they stayed like that, until they both had stars in their eyes from the lack of oxygen. They parted just enough to breathe, resting their foreheads together from their exhausting battle of sexual tension since the moment Eggsy left the constabulary office.

“You-You played your part well…” Harry stumbled over the words, laughing breathlessly at his life, with those beautiful blue eyes glittering back at him. “I’m very proud…”

“Yeah, well, y’ sure got a fuckin’ original idea, Harry.” he chuckled, accent slurring with the warmth of the moment. “We should d’ that more often.”

Harry didn’t reply, only tugging him back in toward his lips. Eggsy smiled against him, pulling him by the tie toward the nearest dressing room, but Harry stopped him.

“Eggsy, Darling— one does not pop their cherry in Dressing Room 3.”


	21. I Just Want to Feel Safe Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets beaten really badly by Dean, so he goes to Harry's place in the middle of the night, holding puppy J.B. and looking for some sort of comfort. Harry wants to take him to a hospital but Eggsy just wants to stay there where he feels safe.

Harry wasn’t tired. He was sore, from the long stillness of his recent coma, but he couldn’t imagine sleeping right now. Rain pattered against the window of his sitting room, and the senior agent poured himself a drink as he surveyed the slightly dusty state of his home. He hadn’t lived there for months, and as much as he was happy to be there, it  was too quiet. Everything was still, save the rain outside, and Harry sighed into the silence.

He was just about to pick up the top file in the pile he’d brought home with him, when he was shocked by frantic knocking on his front door, breaking the peaceful spell of quiet, and nearly causing the agent to spill his scotch. Mentally cataloging the weapons he had on his person as he went to answer the door, Harry slid open the lock and pulled open the door.

He was expecting just about anyone to be there but the sopping wet young man before him. It was dark, and Eggsy looked tired and soaked to the bone, blond hair plastered to his head, and bloodshot blue eyes. In his arms, the little puppy of JB curled up and whimpered, tucked into his owner’s jacket, safe and dry.

Harry didn’t say a word before tugging the young man inside and out of the rain, certain he’d catch his death like that, but Eggsy gasped in pain when Harry pulled him forward. His blood ran cold as he saw Eggsy in the light.

His jaw was bruised and his neck was black and blue, handprint shaped bruises mottling the pale flesh. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, but the tears ran a tinge red from a messy looking cut at his hairline, running with the rain into his eyes and down his face. His jacket was bulky, dripping rain onto the hardwood of the foyer, but Harry could only imagine the damage done hidden under the sodden fabric.

“Eggsy, what happened to you?” He hurried close to the young man, lifting a hand to inspect his injuries more, but felt his stomach clench when he flinched away. Like Harry was going to hit him.

He didn’t need an explanation. Years of live records from the Unwin household echoed in his mind, and Harry knew exactly what had happened.

“Let’s get you out of these wet things….” he said softly, guiding Eggsy as gently as possible up the stairs to the bathroom, collecting a plain old t shirt of his own, and some soft, flannel pajama pants from the bottom of one of his drawers. “Eggsy, before you go take a shower, I need to know if you suspect that you have a concussion.” He gave Eggsy a level stare, trying his hardest to be as gentle, and non-threatening as possible. The young man stared blankly at him for a long moment before giving a slight, jerky nod. Harry nodded back, and smiled reassuringly.

“Alright. I’ll be just outside this door. You go warm up and we’ll see what needs to be done when you’re a bit more comfortable, yes?”

He only received another feeble nod before Eggsy shut the door behind himself, leaving Harry alone.

He supposed he needed to take Eggsy to the hospital, but knew the young man would rather gnaw off his own arm. Still, a concussion alone was no laughing matter, not to mention all the other things that must have happened. Harry swallowed around the pit in his throat, trying to keep his anger in check at the disgusting man who’d done this to the boy he lov–

Nope. He couldn’t think about that. Couldn’t think about himself while Eggsy was in such pain, just on the other side of that door.

Harry called Merlin to occupy himself, letting him know the whereabouts of his trainee, who was supposed to be back at HQ an hour ago. He informed him of what he knew, only to get the prompt reply of “Take him to the bloody hospital, or get him back here to infirmary– should I send the audio tapes of the house to Scotland Yard?”

“Yes. Yes, do it.” He ran a hand down his face, exhaling long and hard. “Merlin, he flinched away from my hand…”

He heard his old friend’s answering sigh crackle down the phone line “Harry, now’s not the time for this. Of course he shied away, he’s traumatised, you know it.” Merlin understood Eggsy, more than Eggsy knew, more than Harry ever would. He knew he could say things like this to the Scottish man without judgement, and he could help here. “And, nevermind– He wouldn’t go to hospital, there’s no way. God knows, he’s stubborn.” he took a deep breath then, and Harry knew what was coming. “Don’t let your feelings get in the way, Harry. He needs you, but he doesn’t need complications with it.”  The water shut off in the shower “Do what you can for him, and bring him to infirmary tomorrow first thing.”

Harry quickly affirmed the plan, and hung up with an involuntary blush in his cheeks. He took a deep, grounding breath and pushed his feelings aside. Eggsy deserved his full attention, he would give it to him, with the utmost respect and–

The sound of muffled crying from the other side of the door cut off his inner monologue, and he listened for a long moment before awkwardly approaching the wood between him and his young protege. He knocked softly, hesitant to speak.

“E-Eggsy?” he stuttered a little, cleared his throat. After a gasp and no answer, he pushed the door open just enough to look inside. And his heart broke.

Eggsy was standing at the mirror, steam wafting up around him in clouds and tendrils. His head was bowed down toward his chest, crying like he was trying to be silent, wearing nothing but Harry’s borrowed pyjamas. His chest and back was a mottled painting of red, blue, and black. He shook and trembled, despite the warmth of the shower he’d had, and JB sat dutifully on his foot like he could help fix his owner. Harry wasn’t even sure he could, so maybe the little dog had the right idea.

“Oh, Eggsy….” he entered the room, and slowly approached the young man, making sure he was able to expect the hand on his back before Harry placed it gingerly on his back, letting himself slide effortlessly into the role of protector and caregiver. And Eggsy surprised the both of them by turning around and wrapping himself close to his mentor, damp limbs crinkled the suit Harry still hadn’t taken off from work that day. He couldn’t say he minded, being preoccupied with the young man that he may or may not be in love with crying in his arms, pressed against him with his bruised, scarred torso and damp blond hair.

“Alright, alright… It’s okay, Eggsy. You’re safe here– he won’t get to you again. I won’t let him.” he shushed him gently, rubbing his hand over his spine like he was made of glass. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there before Eggsy’s cries dissolved to small hiccups, but he just stood with him, whispering soft words in his ear and dragging his fingertips across the notches of his spine.

It wore off after a while, and Eggsy pulled away with a blotchy, tear stained blush, stammering apologies and trying to smooth Harry’s suit jacket, but the senior agent just took his hands in his own to stop them shaking and fidgeting.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, come along.” he steered the young man out of bathroom and back to the sofa in the sitting room, taking the first aid kit down with them. He pretended that it wasn’t so unnerving that Eggsy had been essentially silent for the duration of the evening. He was usually so bright, loud, vivacious.

He wouldn’t even look at Harry right then.

The senior agent pushed on, dabbing his cuts and sores with antiseptic, checking his bruises and finding what was definitely a few cracked ribs, if not broken. His throat was marred with scratches and deep bruising. Eggsy recoiled at the slightest touch there, and Harry couldn’t help but break the silence, holding a finger under the young man’s chin to bring his eyes to meet his.

“You really should be going to a hospital, Eggsy. They can do more for you–”

“I don’ want more.” Eggsy croaked, and Harry realized that it must hurt for the young man to speak. “I-I wann’d you. I…. I feel safe wit’ you, ‘Arry.” He felt like the air had been punched out of him, and affection for Gary Unwin filled the whole cavity of his chest. He sighed at the immense warmth spreading through him, smiling softly at Eggsy.

“Alright. But, you will be going to the infirmary tomorrow back at Headquarters. Merlin has been notified, he’s going to take care of it discreetly for you.” Relief flooded Eggsy’s bruised, beautiful face, and without hesitation, dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Harry.” he sighed, hair drying in odd places and finally relaxing. There was a long moment where everything Harry wanted to do flashed before his eyes.

He could kiss him, he could hold him, he could force him to a hospital where they could give him actual medical care, he could run his fingers through his soft looking hair, he could caress his bruised cheek and kiss away the pain, he could take him upstairs and hold him against his chest in his bed and listen to the patter of the rain–

But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t bring himself to do such a dreadfully ungentlemanly thing to such an overwhelmed, traumatized young man. He would never take advantage.

Harry put his arm around Eggsy’s bare shoulders though, resting his cheek on the top of the soft blond hair, and listened to his breathing get deeper and steadier as he drifted into sleep’s waiting arms.

“Goodnight, Eggsy.” He whispered after he was sure the young man could not hear him. He could hold out just a little while longer without him knowing just how hopelessly in love he was. He would tell him one day.

He just had to wait. And Eggsy Unwin was worth waiting for.


	22. JUST FUCK ALREADY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Roxy are already together and they're tired of Eggsy and Harry CONSTANTLY pinning over one another.

It had been almost a full year since V Day and Harry’s return. Merlin was honestly, more than sick of it all. He sat behind the safety of his screens, watching how Arthur’s glasses feed spent considerably more time focused on Galahad’s ass then on the task at hand. Normally, he would say something snarky for his old friend, but he found himself unable to.

For this particular mission, Eggsy essentially was the task at hand. Merlin couldn’t fault him for ogling, when it was a part of his alias. 

Infiltrating a party of wealthy socialites and philanthropists was pretty par for the course at Kingsman, of course, as was sneaking upstairs to the private office of the physicist who was being paid more money than Merlin had ever seen to construct his own Manhattan Project.

“How’s our vicious little plan going?” Roxy said with a beaming grin, sitting down beside him with popcorn in hand, immediately propping her feet up in his lap, heels off and totally relaxed. He just had to look at her for a minute and wonder how he got so lucky.

“Good– just as we thought.” he smiled back, shooting the woman a wink before focusing back on his task.

Harry and Eggsy were undercover as Sir Harry DeVere and Dalton Winthrop, a wealthy English philanthropist and his fiance. Merlin smirked as Harry’s glasses feed trained back on the young man’s lithe, tuxedo-clad frame across the hall by the bar.

“Damn, Eggsy sure is a sight. You dressed him exceptionally.” Roxy commented, watching the screens as she held up a bite of popcorn to Merlin’s lips. He took the offering without taking his eyes off of the screen monitoring the security stations, telling the two agents through the comms that now was the time sneak upstairs and get the intel. All security rounds would be headed away and past the office they needed to get into. He swallowed and made sure to mute the comms before saying

“Thank you, Darling. I was hoping you’d appreciate it.” He sat back for a moment, running his hand absently up and down Roxy’s calf for a moment as he simply watched the agents slip away from the party and up the stairs. He huffed out a long exhale. “Is this going to finally work, Rox?” He turned his head to look the young woman in the eye. She tossed some popcorn into her mouth before she shrugged.

“Who knows. I certainly hope so– He’s all Eggsy talks about, and they definitely want each other… I think they need a push. Hopefully this is it.”

The pair of agents got up to the office to gather the intel without much fuss, and Merlin didn’t have a considerable amount to do for them. He ended up busying himself with lazily massaging the pair of feet in his lap, and half watching the screen. Roxy sighed at his strong hands working out the tension of a long work day, and she smiled at him with half lidded eyes flicking between him and the screen.

“I just want them to be happy, don’t you?” she said after a long while of comfortable silence only broken by Eggsy’s quiet little quips and Harry’s long-suffering glances and begrudging smiles as they danced around each other in the shadows of the office. “It’s like they’re already together, they just need to say something– make it official. It’s exhausting to watch.”

Merlin huffed and laugh “Oh, you think it’s exhausting? I have to watch their missions from their own perspectives. I have seen more than enough of Eggsy’s ass in his trousers, and Harry’s hands wrapped around a martini glass. I could write a damn book about it…”

And then things got interesting.

“I found it– Harry, this’s gotta be it, yeah?” Eggsy’s screen showed a safe in the wall behind a filing cabinet. There was the scuffle of quiet footsteps, and just as Harry came up behind the younger agent, Eggsy stooped over, causing a rub of his ass to graze the front of the senior agent’s slacks. Harry’s intake of breath could be heard crystal clear through the comms, and Roxy squealed. Merlin grinned, only half listening as Eggsy asked him to hack the passcode. “…. Merlin?”

“Uh, yes. 5-8-6-6-9. That should do it, Galahad.” he couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Did he do that on purpose?” Roxy asked, equal parts scandalized and giddy.

“I hope so– it’s about time one of them got fed up with this stupid dance.” The code worked, and the hard drive was successfully tucked into Eggsy’s trousers. “Alright boys, wrap this up.”

They had barely cleared the hallway when Merlin spotted incoming trouble.

“Security rounds coming in on your left” he warned “There’s a storage cupboard to your immediate right: Hide.”

Harry turned and tried to turn the knob, only for it to be locked. Merlin felt his insides go a little cold with panic as the guards got just a few steps from rounding the corner. There looked like there was nowhere to go, and then things happened so fast, it seemed like no one could keep up.

Eggsy fisted Harry’s tie, pressing the senior agent against the wall and kissing him like it would save their lives. And, in this instance, it just might. Harry floundered for a split second before bringing his arms tight around the young man’s waist. Eggsy pulled away just long enough to whisper in his ear “just go with it”. Harry flipped them with a thud, picking Eggsy up with his hands on his ass and lips on his neck.

As much as this was an act to save their skins, Merlin and Roxy still gaped at the screens, watching the overload of repressed feelings and urges and needs pour out of their two friends. Eggsy’s deep moan, Harry’s soft growl, the way they held each other like the world was ending– that was not an act. That was two people finally admitting they were in love, giving in to their need for each other, and it was victoryfor Merlin and Roxy, who were out of their seats, cheering like they were watching a football match.

Needless to say, the guards who got that surprise on their rounds that night were shocked and flustered enough to kick the couple out without patting them down. And Arthur and Galahad were safely on their way home within the hour.

Merlin let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back into his chair, taking his glasses off and scrubbing a hand down his face. Roxy soon joined him, flopping down in his lap and carefully folding his glasses, setting them on the desk before stroking her own hand down his face and along his jaw.

She grinned at him when he opened his eyes to look at her. “We did it, Darling…” she cooed, pressing a kiss of her own to the corner of his smiling mouth.

“We might thinkwe did– they’ll still need a nudge to admit that wasn’t just a way out of the job.”

“Christ, just take the little victories, yeah?” she rolled her sparkling eyes, still grinning and cupping the side of his face with a small, slightly gun callused hand. He just wrapped his arms a little tighter around her trim waist, and kissed her thoroughly. 


	23. My Old Man is a Tough Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is overseeing some new recruits, and Harry watching. There's a stuck up prick among them, and he starts cracking jokes about Harry being old, and Eggsy is getting pissed off to no end. Just when he thinks he might explode Harry rises and asks Eggsy if he could hold his files for him, casually pecking his forehead. He then looks over at dickbag and does a come here motion with his finger. Shit goes down and Eggsy is so in love.

Eggsy would be lying if he claimed to enjoy doing work with the recruits. Every time it was always the same: a bunch of strutting peacocks straight out of Oxford and Cambridge, silver spoons so far up their asses it effects their posture. Sure, maybe you’d get a couple nice ones, if you’re lucky, but most of them were stuffy, old money. This time was no different.

In wake of Gawaine’s upcoming retirement, of course, a replacement was needed. And a new gaggle of hopeful recruits were assembled at HQ, smug smirks and tweed blazers carefully in place. Eggsy had been injured in action on a mission last month, and Merlin started bringing him with him to training until his shoulder was fully healed. Yeah, Eggsy hated training these stupid buggers, but he hated paperwork even more, and no matter how many times Merlin told him he was babysitting him so he wouldn’t do anything stupid and injure himself again, Eggsy knew the older man was just trying to spare him the boredom of filling out reports for a month.

He was bloody grateful, so he kept his mouth shut and did as the quartermaster told him to.

That particular day was a bit warmer than usual, and a light sheen of sweat fixed itself to Eggsy’s brow. The recruits were rowdy and snapping at each other in the uncomfortable heat after their first hour of sparring. Merlin was, as always, unaffected. Eggsy was about claim soreness in his shoulder so he could go inside for a cold compress and not be here anymore when he saw, in his usual suit despite the pounding sun, Harry Hart standing at the back of the crowd. The senior agent beckoned him over, and a few recruits eyes followed him as he made his way around the edge of the crowd to his mentor.

“Good morning, Galahad.” Harry smiled lightly, and Eggsy couldn’t but smile back as the older man said his name with the exact tone he had when he was at home calling him “Darling”. Eggsy didn’t think he would ever get used to being with someone as wonderful as Harry Hart.

“ ‘Morning, Arthur. Need something?”

“Not in particular, just observing the recruits– however, I do have a few files I will need you look over, I believe–”

“What’s Gramps doing here? Forget his cane?” a whisper came from the recruits, followed by a wave of sniggering. Eggsy felt hot anger balloon up in his chest, focusing on nothing but Harry, knowing he couldn’t bash the little shit’s head in with his bum shoulder. He tried to keep himself in check, seeing how Harry’s jaw clenched, but nothing more.

“– Well, I think you might have some insight in these cases, and I’d like you to tell me what might be the next step for this South American–”

“Oh, he’s checking on his Sugar Baby, how sweet– Well, we all have needs, don’t we?”

Eggsy felt his cheeks flush and his fists clenched, humiliation and rage warring in his gut, but then he looked at Harry, and he just knew this stupid kid was about to get his ass handed to him.

The senior agent had the same look on his face the last time someone made a joke about Eggsy– the bar when they’d first met. It was an impassive, bland mask that meant something could only go wrong from here.

“Darling, could you hold my jacket for me, please?” Harry asked, slipping it off his shoulders and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. There was a rumble of gasping and sniggering in the clump of recruits, and the goofy-looking, smug asshole that had been making cracks at Harry suddenly looked quite sheepish, clearly not anticipating this. Eggsy was halfway between gaping and grinning, and Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead, winking as he pulled away and beckoned to the disrespectful recruit. “What’s your name?”

“G-Gavin..” Harry nodded slowly, assessing his opponent.

“Well, Gavin. Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to fight?” The look on the kid’s face was priceless. Eggsy didn’t even try to hide his laugh, and Merlin was smirking behind his clipboard.

“I-I-I….”

“What? Scared of an old man?”

The kid clenched his jaw, then, taking the bait and giving a good swing. Harry ducked it effortlessly, however, grabbing his other arm by the wrist and tugging him around, pinning his arm behind his back and holding him in place as he kicked him in the back of the knees and dropped him to the ground.

It was barely thirty seconds before Gavin hit the grass, and silence reigned for a long moment. Recruits stood in shock and Eggsy beamed at the man standing in the center of the crowd. Harry cut a handsome, striking silhouette against the sunlight, his suit jacket gone and hair slightly mussed. He idly adjusted his glasses as he looked back out at the crowd of slack jawed recruits.

“For those of you who don’t know, my name is Arthur. I am the leader of Kingsman.” he smiled his bland little half smile, and nodded “Have a lovely day.” he turned then to face Eggsy, who held up his jacket, sliding it back up his arms. The older man turned and pressed his lips to the young agent’s. “You’ll check the files for me?”

“Of course– See you later?”

“Always, Darling.” He winked and headed back inside.


	24. Broken and Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy keep working with Kingsman after V Day, and he still is told that Harry is dead (he's not, he's in a coma). They decided to make everyone believe he was dead so, when Harry will recover he will be a "ghost" operative. Nobody knew that he and Harry were romantically involved, so nobody told Eggsy. Incapable of dealing with Harry's death, Eggsy adopts very self-destructive behavior in his missions and he starts to break down. 
> 
> SO ANGSTY PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

“Eggsy, you need to come back in.” Merlin’s voice crackled over the phone line. “You’ve been jumping from job to job for almost 6 months.” the worry was all Eggsy could hear, and he swore he just couldn’t take the pity anymore.

“Merlin, one more and I’ll be home– I can’t–” He couldn’t go back. Not to the bed that was too cold now, too empty. Not to the house where his mum pestered him about how he needed to stop moping around and get a girlfriend, not able to tell her that he already had the love of his life right beside him, and he would never get him back. “I need to keep going.”

“You think I haven’t been watching through the feed? Either you’re getting tired, or you’re purposely getting injured? Those gashes on your leg from Peru were easily avoidable, but you just didn’t move. So was the concussion in Bangalore. I don’t think this is healthy–”

“MERLIN.” the young agent caught himself, and the shocked silence on the other side of the line added to the tremble in his hands. “I-I… sorry. I need one more, Merlin. Please.”

There was a sigh, and he could practically hear the concerned expression on the quartermaster’s face. “Fine. I’m sending you a file for the Paris mission, don’t hurt yourself. I’m sick of bringing you home in a bloody stretcher.”

“The French? Merlin, you’re going easy on me.” he joked, trying to bring a little of himself back into the conversation. The older man just sighed again.

“Come home soon, Galahad.” He hung up.

Eggsy was tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept properly, all he could remember was how much more comfortable it had been with his head pillowed over Harry’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It hurt now, to even try to sleep. Now, he cried, or he went numb, or he dug his fingers into the latest round of stitches on his battered body.

Now, he threw  himself into missions, so any split second decision he made couldn’t be seen as suicide.

But, he knew what it was. And, as much as he ached, he couldn’t leave. Merlin would blame himself. Roxy would be heartbroken. His sister would grow up into a woman without him, and his mother…. His poor mother. She would never forgive him. She would never understand. He would scrub away the last part of his father that his mum had to hold onto, and he couldn’t do it. He would live this way, so long as it meant he wasn’t hurting her the way he was always hurting.

The emptiness was unbearable, and the silence that was his hectic life suffocated him. He just needed one more job. And then another. And then another. Anything to remind him he still had work to do. Something to bring him closer to Harry. If it killed him, at least he would go like the man he loved so dearly. Every corner he turned– in the shop, at HQ, at home– he still expected to see him, with his pin stripe suit and mild mannered smile. SO, he had to leave. It was easiest when he was abroad, and the only time he thought he saw Harry was when he closed his eyes to try and sleep.

—————

The job was so pear shaped, it might as well have exploded the moment he breached the door. Eggsy couldn’t quite bring himself to care, going through the motions of the fight, guard after guard shooting at him and throwing punches from all sides. Every few swipes, he’d let them have one, hard knuckles colliding with his ribs or jaw, pain erupting through him and reminding him he was alive.

Merlin was in his ear, giving frantic instrutions to get the Hell out of there, to forget the intel and just get out before he got himself killed.

And then, he heard another voice, and Eggsy could swear then that the pain was too much. Harry’s voice was panicked and shouting, telling Eggsy to run, get out and come home, please come home. He couldn’t take it– Harry was everywhere, Harry’s voice taunting him to come home when Eggsy knew that Harry wouldn’t be able to join him there.

He wasn’t sure which he felt first: the knife in his side, or the shatter of his heart.

—————-

It smelled like antiseptic.

The beat of the heart monitor was shrill, and it cut through to his sore brain like needles, pricking him to wakefulness.

The light was too bright.

“Eggsy?” a mild, hushed voice asked, but Eggsy didn’t dare look. The familiarity of that voice, he must be dead. He had to be dead like Harry, and it made him want laugh for some reason. The brightness of sterile infirmary light was dimmed by a shadow coming over his closed eyes.

And he opened them.

Harry looked beautiful. The white light splayed behind him from the infirmary light, and that one wayward curl that went loose when he was nervous was resting on his forehead. He was smiling, not one of his sweet half smirks that he threw at Eggsy across the field in training, or while pressing him close and kissing him against the wall, this was a full grin of relief and joy and love, and Eggsy felt warm.

“Am… Am I dead?” he croaked, his voice rough from misuse. Harry’s brow furrowed then, and his smile slid.

“No. No, Eggsy, you’re alive.”

It was like all the light, all the warmth got zapped out of the room.

This was it, then. Eggsy had finally lost it. Harry wasn’t here, Harry was never here, Eggsy had gone from hearing his voice over the comms to full on hallucinating his dead lover, and he tried to sit up, to get as far away from the man as he could, because he felt warm, and he felt like love, but he wasn’t real. Harry Hart was dead, and Eggsy wanted to be.

“Don’t try to move, Eggsy, you’ll hurt yourself–”

“DON’T TOUCH ME! WHO ARE YOU?” he jerked away from the man’s familiar hands on his chest, only to be struck with a wall of pain that knocked the breath out of him.

“Eggsy, it’s me, I promise–”

“N-No…. No it ain’t. H-HARRY’S DEAD.” he cried, and tried again to push away, only for another pair of hands to hold him back. His blurry eyes finally focused on Merlin’s intense gaze, and the quartermaster looked like he was just as pained as he was.

“Eggsy, Eggsy take a deep breath. It’s okay, you’re okay. Harry’s not dead. He’s right here.”

And everything seemed to stop. What?

  
“Y-Y-You mean…” he struggled with his drug addled brain to put two and two together “…You can see ‘im too?”

Merlin looked like he’d been punched. Harry looked like he holding back tears. The quartermaster just nodded, and let go of the young agent, letting him turn to the ghost in the room.

Harry just looked back at Eggsy, shaking his head slowly and searching for words. “I’m… I’m so sorry, my Love.”

“Harry wasn’t killed by Valentine.” Merlin started to explain “We went to retrieve his body in Kentucky to find him in the critical care unit of a local hospital. He was to heal and return to Kingsman as a Ghost Operative. We- you… you would have most definitely been notified if we had known the… intimacy of your relationship. I am so deeply sorry.”

He was here. Harry was right in front of him, and he wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t know what to feel, he had no clue what to do. He wanted to hit him, he wanted to beat the bloody shit out of him, he wanted to curl up next to him and finally sleep, he wanted to kiss him senseless, Eggsy didn’t know.

He just reached forward to touch that wayward curl, and pushed it off of Harry’s forehead with a clumsy hand. The older man leaned into the touch like it was the only thing he would ever need. Eggsy might have been crying, he didn’t know, he didn’t care. But, he forced himself to sitting, Harry helping to prop him up against the cushions. Eggsy let himself be helped, ignoring the pain in his side as he pulled Harry to lay beside him in the infirmary bed. The senior agent just wrapped his arms around the young man who pressed his ear over his heart and gripped his suit like he would disappear at any moment.

“You are in so much trouble, Harry.” Eggsy whispered, holding him tighter.

“So are you. 6 months without a break?” he replied.

“I couldn’t get away. You kept following me.” he said, a tear rolling from his eye to splotch on Harry’s shirt.

“Well, you can’t get rid of me now, Darling. Just you try.” he pressed his lips to Eggsy’s temple, stroking his hand up and down his spine. There was something to be said about the cliche of feeling whole when you’re with the person you love. And Eggsy could finally sleep again, feeling complete with the heartbeat under his ear.      


	25. Did You Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Eggsy seduces Harry into fucking him over the arm of the sofa.

It was a quiet night. Eggsy had gone out after work with Roxy, in celebration of her latest mission. Harry and Merlin had both been invited, but Merlin had a mountain of files to sift through, at least, so he claimed. Harry couldn’t blame him if he’d lied. He wasn’t feeling a night out either.

So, it was just him and his latest report to write, spending the evening in.

He wasn’t expecting his young counterpart to return home so early– only about 11:00– when the front door opened, and Eggsy came stumbling in. He was chuckling to himself about something or other, reeking with the heady scent of expensive liquor, and his steps bounced with the energy of the night. Harry looked up from his file and glass of wine, locking eyes with Eggsy’s twinkling gaze as he clumsily toed off his shoes.

He looked positively scrumptious, his eyes seemed almost green in the warm lamplight, and he tripped over his feet a couple of times as he came over to Harry, his lips and cheeks rosy and flushed.

“Hey ‘Arry…” he slurred slightly, his voice low and sweet, standing in front of him with a wobble in his knees. Harry smiled up at him amusedly.

“Hello Darling— Did you enjoy your evening?” he tried to keep from laughing, keeping his voice steady. Eggsy nodded like marionette with a cut string to hold his head with a smirk, and then, Harry felt his blood rush south, when, instead of sitting down next to him on the sofa, the younger man plopped down on his knees between the senior agent’s legs. “E-Eggsy?”’

He nuzzled his cheek against the fabric of Harry’s pajama pants, kissing the inside of his knee. His hand went without thought to card in Eggsy’s mussed blond hair, and he exhaled heavily when the younger man looked up darkly through his lashes.

“…Missed you, ‘Arry..” He pouted, pressing his head into Harry’s palm where it stroked his hair, and Harry humored the childish act with his pants tenting in a way Eggsy must have noticed.

“I missed you, too, Love.” he breathed out hard, and the young blond between his legs purred obscenely. Harry entered a new level of arousal, sure there wasn’t enough blood to reach his brain and cock at the same time.

“What’d you miss ‘bout me, Harry?” he grinned cheekily and mouthed at the fabric up the inside of his thigh, and the flush in Eggsy’s cheeks was pink and pretty as he inched closer and closer to where the senior agent really needed his lips.

“I… I missed you, everything about you. Your l-lips, your voice.. too quiet without your moans bouncing off the walls, Eggsy, you-you make the prettiest sounds… Oh Darling…” he moaned as Eggsy finally closed the heat of his mouth around his clothed cock, hand tightening and pulling in the younger man’s hair. Eggsy groaned and rocked his hips at the sensation that Harry knew he loved.

“Keep talkin’, Harry, please jus’…. tell me wha’ you want, yeah?” his voice was breathless and slightly muffled where his lips laved against Harry’s pajama-clad cock.

“I-I…. I want you to swallow my cock with that mouth. 'Love watching those- those pretty lips stretch around me, oh Eggsy… need you, need you naked, let me see that gorgeous ass, Darling.” He rambled, breath catching as Eggsy dragged his tongue across the length of the cloth holding his shaft, and Harry pulled the boy up with a hand tight in his hair and the other bunching in his thin t shirt, bringing him up to mash their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongues. It’s sloppy and desperate and Harry drank in every moment as his boy straddled his lap and rocked his hips up, his own cock bulging in his jeans.

“I c'n make that 'appen…” Eggsy pressed another kiss to Harry’s swollen lips and pulled away, stepping up to stand just out of reach. The lack of the heat of contact left Harry grabbing after the younger man, and Eggsy chuckled at him. “G'ntlemen 'ave patience, Arthur.” he grinned, before he reached down and gripped the hem of his t shirt, pulling it over his head just right, to show off the flex and ripple of his torso in the soft light. His biceps flexed as he tugged it off and his hair was left mussed and sticking up. He grinned, cheeks flushed pink and his eyes looking greener in comparison. Everything about him seemed to glint with mischeif, and Harry was rock hard in his pants.

Then went the button of his jeans, with nothing more than the flick of his wrist, and his flies unzipped to his pants. Eggsy turned to face away from his partner then, and Harry saw his prize: the firm globes of his ass filled his tight jeans with little to the imagination, and the older man could barely resist reaching out to touch and squeeze, instead pressing the heel of his hand into his own hardness to relieve some of the pressure.

Eggsy bent at the waist, pulling the denim and cotton layers away and down his strong legs, revealing that beautiful ass. Harry groaned, feeling his cock jump and Eggsy turned around, grin in place and his own cock at attention against his naked stomach. Without a word, Harry reached out and beckoned Eggsy to him. The younger man only leaned forward, though, pressing kisses from his jaw down his neck before taking his place back on his knees.

Harry lifted his hips without Eggsy needing to say a word, letting him pull the pajamas down his thighs and his cock spring out. The younger man wet his lips hungrily, looking up at Harry through his lashes as he took a broad, flat stroke of his tongue from root to tip before swallowing him down, bobbing expertly around his shaft. His lips were stretched and wet and pink, and Harry was mesmerized, watching how his boy took him so prettily. He pulled it almost all the way out, suckling at the crown, swiping his tongue around the head and drawing Harry in with delicious suction that hollowed his cheeks. Tight, wet heat took him all the way down again, and Harry’s hips stuttered, feeling heat pool at the base of his spine.

And Eggsy pulled off. Harry gasped at the change, Eggsy’s fingers still massaging at his balls as he gazed up at him.

“Where d'you wan’ me?” he asked, voice hoarse and desperate. His brain short circuited, looking everywhere and nowhere for his answer, hand still buried in Eggsy’s hair and cock throbbing where it lay.

“O-Over the… Over the sofa arm.” he stuttered out, and his boy stumbled to standing, draping himself over the arm of the sofa with his feet firmly planted on the floor “Ass up, Darling.” Harry took his place behind the younger man, laying a firm smack to the ass before him, stroking the muscle that jumped under his hand. Eggsy wiggled under the touch and Harry kissed the base of his spine before going to fetch the close by bottle of lube in the bathroom. Eggsy stayed completely still, panting slightly with his eyes following Harry’s every move until he couldn’t anymore, reaching back to pull his ass cheeks apart, displaying his sweet pink pucker.

He groaned Harry’s name like a fucked up prayer when he popped the cap on the bottle, slicking his fingers and sliding just the tip of one past the tight ring of muscle.

“Harry, Harry… 'Arry please…” he eased in the digit, pushing in and out with well practiced care before adding a second and scissoring them against the hot, tight walls of his boy. Eggsy pressed back against the intrusion with short whines, begging for more and gasping when Harry hit him just right. “J-Jus’ get on with it” he growled, pulling his cheeks apart again for Harry’s hand.

“You’re not there yet, Love, let me take care of you–”

“I wanna feel the stretch, 'Arry, please– wanna feel your cock f'r days, give it t’ me hard please please please….”

His cock couldn’t get harder, it ached and throbbed between his legs. Hurrying, he slicked a third finger, quickly stretching his boy just that little bit more before he removed his hand from Eggsy with an obscene, wet sound. The younger man just whimpered, shoving himself back on fingers that weren’t there.

Finally slicking his cock and rubbing the head at his boy’s hole– making Eggsy cry out so beautifully– Harry slid home in a fluid motion, sending his boy to a blissful sigh like he was complete again. He twisted a hand back into Eggsy’s hair, stroking and tugging lightly, making Eggsy gasp and his hole tighten and flutter around his shaft.

“Harry, you best fuck me 'arder then you eve’ ave, I wanna fuckin’ feel it–”

Harry cut him off with a brutal thrust, pushing Eggsy down against the sofa and ass higher into the air. He went deep, and hard and fast, smacking into Eggsy with the filthiest sounds. Eggsy’s soft gasps and cries became hoarse shouts and swears, the senior agent plowing him into the arm of the sofa and practically jolting it across the room.

They went with reckless abandon, fucking hard and rough, Harry standing straight while Eggsy’s limber form bent into a pretzel, the older man pulling one of Eggsy’s legs up over the sofa arm and next to Eggsy’s chest. It only served to send him deeper, the hot walls of Eggsy’s hole clamping tight around him, fluttering with every shift inside him.

Harry could feel the familiar ache at the base of his spine, the heat pooling in his gut, and he draped himself over Eggsy’s bare back, biting and sucking a trail of kisses along his shoulders and down his spine. His hips stuttered and he heard his boy mutter “ 'Arry.. 'Arry ’m close… I–” Harry kissed the nape of his neck, tugging tightly on his hair as he pressed the fingers of his other hand along the stretched band of muscle where his cock pumped into Eggsy’s ass.

The cry Eggsy let out when he came was second only to the feeling of his muscles tightening like a vice around his cock as he thrust erratically into the blinding heat. His orgasm crashed over him with the force of a speeding train, and he shot deep into Eggsy’s hole, pumping until they were both overly sensitive and going soft.

They panted and gasped, Harry peppering kisses over the bite marks he left behind, Eggsy humming at the feeling, wriggling his ass against Harry’s spent cock.

“That’s enough for you, you insatiable thing…” he whispered, not wanting to break the contented post-orgasm hush “Let’s go get you cleaned up, Yes?”

Eggsy only nodded as Harry gathered his limp form in his arms and carried him up the stairs, starting the shower and letting the water heat up.

His boy was a sight to behold. His hair was beyond rumpled and mussed, sticking up in random directions, while his lips were still kiss bitten and swollen, his beautiful eyes blissfully closed where he leaned against the tub. That stubborn flush still leaving a dewy pink tint in his cheeks. Harry smiled and felt his chest swell with warmth, taking in the image.

Eggsy cracked an eye open, looking Harry up and down amusedly, and still a bit drunkenly.

“Wha’re you lookin’ at?” his voice was a rasp. Harry just chuckled, helping Eggsy up and under the warm spray, kissing his forehead and letting him rest against him as he joined him in the shower.

“I love you very much, Darling.”


	26. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious daddy kink for Hartwin :)

Eggsy had wanted to be on his knees the first moment he set eyes on Harry Hart outside the police station. He was just his type– the fitted suit and long legs, the insane shoulder to waist ratio, not to mention the touch of gray hinting in the temples of his dark brown hair. Harry Hart was the most elegant creature he’d ever seen, and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to take his cock all the way down his throat and worship him.   
  


Now, as he got ready to do exactly that, nearly 10 months after he met the man who rescued him and changed his life, he remembered something he already knew from all his other experiences with Harry:  
  


Reality can be far better and more satisfying than dreams.   
  


He’d been poised on the ground at Harry’s feet for what felt like forever, looking up into the other man’s lustblown brown eyes and nuzzling his lips and cheek against his zipper and the long, thick column of flesh underneath. His mouth watered, and Eggsy thrusted up against the air where he sat, whimpered against Harry’s clothed cock.   
  


The hard on pressing relentlessly against his trousers was nearly painful, remembering the conversation they’d had that morning.   
  


Harry had taken him aside in his office that morning, only to bring him over to sit on his lap and press his lips and teeth along the line of Eggsy’s jugular, smirking against his skin and telling him he’d missed his “pretty Dove” while Eggsy had been on assignment in Belize. Harry had wrapped an arm around his waist, gripping tight, and using the other to palm him through his trousers, making Eggsy whine and bit his lip against his words.   
  


“Talk to me, Eggsy– you always hold back. Let me hear you.”   
  


The spike of panic in his gut warred with the inviting, desperately talented movement of Harry’s hand on his hard cock as he tried to find a way out of this. Not “fucking around with Harry in his office” this, but “keeping his embarrassing little kink a secret while still talking Harry through this” this. Because, frankly, the first time Eggsy had laid eyes on his mentor, he’d looked just Eggsy’s type– Daddy as fuck.   
  


All Eggsy wanted was to have Harry pin him down and use him, praise him as a “Good Boy”, and spank him when he’s naughty. He needed Harry’s lips bruising him with the force of his kisses, biting at his nipples, and gripping his hips tight as he slammed into him. He wanted to worship his Daddy’s cock down his throat and swallow his cum, his big hands in his hair and pulling taut as he fucked his mouth.   
  


He wanted to call Harry his Daddy. He thought it a hundred times when he and Harry went to bed, when they kissed, when Harry pressed him against the wall, or even just held him tight and told him he was proud of him. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him.   
  


Which was exactly why he hid his kink, forcing himself to be restricted to moans and whimpers when Harry was inside him, or wanted to hear him. Normally, this would be fine, and he uttered a long groan as Harry cupped his balls through his pants, grinding his own hardness up against Eggsy’s ass. However, it had been nearly two whole weeks since he’d had release, and he was gagging for Harry, overwhelmed with the need to bend over the desk and demand to be fucked.   
  


He wasn’t sure if he had the self control to maintain his little secret, and he was proven right when Harry jolted him out of his hazy thoughts, whimpering and bucking into Harry’s hand on his cock as the older man sank his teeth into his neck with just the right amount of pain. His orgasm was so fucking close, Eggsy felt his brain white out as he tucked his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, arching his back and he cried out “D-Daddy please” with complete abandon.   
  


The hand stilled on his trousers. Eggsy had his hands buried in the fabric of Harry’s lapels, face still hidden against his pulse point as he flushed with dread. 

Harry was completely silent, save for the ragged breathing by Eggsy’s ear as he processed what had just happened. Not daring to move, Eggsy sighed and fucking prayed to anyone that was listening that this would not kill their relationship.   
  


“P-please, let’s pretend that didn’t happen… M'sorry….” he muttered against the collar of Harry’s suit, pressing himself closer to the other man’s chest, hoping he wouldn’t get pushed away.   
  


The last thing he expected was the hand around his waist to start stroking along his spine, Harry’s other hand still very much a presence on his cock. He was even able to register Harry’s own cock, still hard and pressing against his ass. Harry cleared his throat, and used a hand to lift his lover’s face out of hiding against his neck, looking him in the eyes with his own earnest brown ones– still blow with lust, to Eggsy’s surprise.   
  


“If that’s what you want, Eggsy…. However, if this is something you’d like to try, I would- would certainly not be adverse to the idea…” his words were halting and out of breath, but the starts of a smirk curled his lips. Impossible amounts of hope spread through his veins like a warm balm to his rampant nerves, the idea of Harry calling him his Dear Boy, fucking him into the mattress, spanking his ass raw, suddenly seeming far more possible in reality. His cock filled back to hardness, blood rushing in his ears.   
  


“O-Okay, Harry….” he smiled, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him pointedly, making Eggsy squirm on his lap as heat pooled in his gut “I mean…. I mean, Daddy.”   
  


Harry had pressed the absolute gentlest kiss to Eggsy’s lips then, and something in him seemed to flutter with happiness.   
  


“Good Boy, Eggsy.”  
  


Eggsy could’ve come then and there at the name, his breath halting in his chest. But, Harry forced him to wait all day, citing paperwork and Eggsy’s appointment with Merlin for weapons testing as reasons to not have Eggsy limping around all day.   
  


Which found them at home that night, Eggsy on his knees with Harry’s bulging zipper pressed against his face, mouthing at the line of his cock.   
  


“You know what to do, Baby– take it out. Show Daddy you love him.” Eggsy thrust hopelessly against the air, barely believing the words coming out of Harry’s mouth as he undid the zipper with trembling fingers and tugged the trousers down with his briefs just enough to expose the long, hard length of cock to the air, bobbing in front of Eggsy’s lips.  
  


Harry’s cock had to be the work of some higher power, and Eggsy knew he was going to Hell for thinking it, but Damnit, the uncut length of Harry’s thick cock was made to be worshiped. Eggsy nearly drooled, licking his lips and breathing “Daddy” with hot breath along the vein pulsing against the bottom of the shaft. Harry’s hand burying itself in his hair, guiding his open mouth onto the head, and Eggsy got to work.   
  


Suckling at the head, eyes locked on Harry’s lustblown brown ones, he listened with rapt attention to the stream of absolute filth coming from Harry’s lips.   
  


“That’s it, Darling. Such a good boy, sucking cock for your Daddy. I love you so much, your daddy loves you and your pretty pink lips– you stretch so perfectly around Daddy. You can take a little more, Dove, come on… That’s it, take me in… Good Boy.” he hissed out a breath as Eggsy’s mouth slid down to take in half the shaft, one of his knees buckling slightly for just a second before Harry composed himself, and Eggsy bloomed with pride at what his mouth could do to his Daddy’s iron composure and elegance. Excited at the prospect of more praise, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked in more of Harry’s length, his eyes watering as the head bumped at the back of his throat. He swallowed as best he could, but still gagged, whimpering as Harry pulled him off, knelt down to his Boy’s level, taking away his cock. Eggsy suddenly felt empty, his jaw sore, but still wanting so much.   
  


“Careful, Baby Boy– don’t hurt yourself. I’ll teach you to take in all my cock, you can do it one day.” he cupped Eggsy’s cheek, thumb stroking his jaw and Eggsy leaned into the touch with no shame, his brain registering nothing but Daddy and Daddy’s cock and Daddy’s praise.   
  


“Wh-Where do you want me, Daddy?” he rasped, voice a little rough and mouth tasting like Harry’s precum. He licked his lips thinking about it.   
  


“Let’s hop up on the bed, Dove. Take off that suit and fold it carefully first– no wrinkles, Baby.” he pressed a feather light kiss to Eggsy’s forehead before standing, completely clothed, save for the jut of his hard cock, bobbing in the space. Part of Eggsy wanted to grip Harry’s hips and force that length down his throat until he tasted his Daddy’s load, but the prospect of doing as Harry said and getting fucked for it sounded ten times more appealing, his legs feeling wobbly as he stood.   
  


He stripped his jacket off, fetching a hanger from the closet, trying to ignore how the hardness in his trousers rubbed so tantalizingly as he walked. His fingers trembled and shook, though, as he tried to undo the tiny buttons of his shirt. He whimpered  after a moment, tears pricking his eyes in frustration. 

Harry stepped in, then, cooing at him and walking him back to the foot of the bed before smoothing dispatching the offending garment. He cupped Eggsy’s face with both hands, pressing kisses to his eyelids.   
  


“Don’t cry, Dear Heart, Daddy’s here.. It’s okay, Daddy’ll take good care of you…” Harry knelt down then, and Eggsy barely restrained himself from bucking his hips as the deft fingers unzipped him, freeing his cock as he slid the trousers down and off along with his briefs. Taking a deep breath, Harry smiled and took the bouncing cock in hand. “So pretty, Baby. All for me, yeah?” he pressed a close-mouthed kiss to the tip, making precum bead up through the slit. Taking it on his lips, Harry came back up to kiss Eggsy roughly, his own taste on his Daddy’s lips. Eggsy whined. “Shh Shh.. On the bed, now. Hands and knees for your Daddy– don’t touch that cock, okay?” Eggsy nodded, obeying without thought. Harry chuckled at the eagerness, muttering “Good Boy” as he disappeared into the bathroom, returning with the crack of the lube cap.   
  


“Look at you, Dearest Boy,” he sounded so awestruck, Eggsy preened under the attention, shaking his ass in the air, making Daddy chuckle, the bed creaking as Harry came up behind him and kneaded his cheeks. He spread them to look at his hole, making Eggsy moan as he massaged the edges of the pucker with gentle fingers, just probing. “So beautiful. I love you, Baby, I love you and your gorgeous ass.” Eggsy jumped at the sudden slap and warmth spreading on his left cheek, melting to his elbows when he realized Harry had spanked him. Harry kissed the spot, and he was about to beg for more, when he heard the tell tale sound of Harry lubing his fingers. He spread his legs a little further, and Harry coaxed a digit in.  
  


The feeling of fullness, no matter how small in that moment, was enough to make Eggsy keen, forcing himself not to come as his Daddy prepped him with gentle fingers, talking to him all the while that he was splitting him open. So tight, Baby Boy, so good for me. Your hole stretches so prettily for your Daddy… made to take my cock, aren’t you?“ He was squeezing in a third, long finger into his hole, the stretch hitting just the right side of pain, and Eggsy whimpered, nodding his head as he started fucking himself back onto the intrusion, only for Harry to grip his hip and say “ah ah ah, Darling. Are you ready for your Daddy’s cock?”   
  


Eggsy could only mutter a broken “Y-Yes..”   
  


“Yes who?”   
  


“YES DADDY!” Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy’s tailbone before shifting to take up his position.   
  


The sound Eggsy made as his Daddy pushed in could only be described as a sob. Harry pushed in at an impossibly slow pace, the blunt, heavy pressure of his cock filling his boy so perfectly, Eggsy could have stayed in that moment forever.   
  


“There we are, Love.” Harry sighed as he bottomed out inside Eggsy, draping himself over his back and kissing the nape of his neck. “Feel so perfect, Darling Boy… So good at taking my cock– Are you ready for me to move, My Boy?”  
  


“Pl-please, Daddy.. ‘need you…”   
  


The pace Harry set was gruelingly slow, but deep and hard, jolting Eggsy forward with every thrust. He whimpered and bounced forward, but still shoved back to meet Harry’s cock every time, stars popping in his vision when his Daddy pushed into his prostate with every stroke, making him keen and shake, whispering a rhythmic litany of “Daddy, Daddy, oh Daddy…” as Harry’s pace took up speed, pounding him with snapping hips and a bruising grip on his hips.   
  


They continued for what felt like forever, Eggsy having completely forgotten about his own dick, bouncing between his legs as he devoted himself to his Daddy’s pleasure. Until, suddenly, Harry pulled out, leaving Eggsy empty and gaping, making him gasp and cry out before Harry lifted him like a rag-doll, flipping Eggsy onto his back and pushing his legs up to his chest, pushing back in, Eggsy sighing in relief at the comforting pressure of his daddy’s cock.   
  


“That’s it, Baby Boy– so good, perfect taking my cock… Your hole’s so perfect, gripping me tight– spread those legs, Darling, you can take it.” he whispered with hot breath in Eggsy’s ear before kissing him filthily, his boy opening his mouth pliantly for Harry’s exploring tongue, feeling whole. His orgasm was creeping up on him, his cock rubbing between his and Harry’s stomachs, and he whimpered desperately to his Daddy in warning. Harry only grinned, hair in disarray and sweaty, glowing with pride and love, and Eggsy felt his heart swell with his undying love for the man above him.   
  


As if he read his mind, Harry leaned in, whispering against Eggsy’s pounding jugular, “Come, Darling– be a good boy and come for Daddy..” before sinking his teeth into Eggsy’s neck and thrusting brutally as Eggsy’s vision whited out, arching his back and crying out for his Daddy with a broken voice.   
  


Harry continued to thrust into his fluttering hole, but he didn’t last long before he stilled, hips stuttering as Eggsy felt the warm heat of Harry’s come, sides heaving and exhausted in the glow of the best orgasm he’d probably ever had.   
  


Neither of them knew how long they laid together, boneless and blissful in each other’s arms, before Harry pulled out with a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. He whimpered feebly as he was left empty, making Harry chuckle.   
  


“You are insatiable, Darling.” He said, pulling himself out of bed to start the shower.   
  


When he returned, Eggsy was squirming, not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, but missing the warmth of his lover. Harry smiled, sliding his arms around him and carrying him to the en suite bathroom. Steam curled around them as he set Eggsy down on his feet, tilting his head up and kissing him tenderly for a long moment.     
  


“I didn’t hurt you, did I, Love?” he said as they parted for air. Eggsy chuckled and laid his head on Harry’s chest.   
  


“Of course not…. Thank you, Harry.”  
  


“Hardly something to thank me for– I should be thanking you for that…” he sighed, stroking Eggsy’s hair as the water warmed up. “You know, Eggsy, you never have to be ashamed of these things… You can always tell me what you want in bed, I will never judge you.” He took a moment and held him close, and Eggsy felt his love for Harry Hart skyrocket in that instant. 

Pulling away, he grinned up at Harry and pulled him by the hand to the shower door.   
  


“Well, then we have a lot to discuss.” He winked, and ducked back into the spray of water, Harry following him with a mischievous grin of his own.


End file.
